Mystic Darkness
by AprilRains
Summary: FORMERLY DARK HORIZON.Two girls thrown into something they never thought was possible. Their only thought now: Survive. RiddickOFC.
1. Shadow's

Disclaimer: I don't own pitch black, or any characters in the movie (insert pouting here). I do however own the character Erin, and Reena is actually based on my best friend, who has given me her permission to use her in this story. There, covered all the legal bullshit. (big smile!)

* * *

Dark Horizon

Author: Rin

Erin opened her eyes and stared into the darkness that was her basement. 'That's odd' she thought 'should the room be spinning like this?' The music was blaring, and her best friend, Reena, was dancing around blissfully behind her.

Erin grinned, and shifted on the couch to get a better look at her friend, who was doing a pretty good imitation of a fish out of water. Erin giggled, and then smacked herself for giggling. Erin did not giggle. It was just not possible. Blonde bimbos giggled. Erin did not. With the success of winning her own argument, Erin gracefully flopped off the couch.

Reena gave her an odd look, before going back to her fishy dancing, as Erin had so lovingly dubbed it. Erin slowly crawled to the table halfway across the room to get to the bottle of vodka. Her and Reena had been down there for at least 2 hours. The whole time consisting of drinking, dancing, and watching a bit of porn. Erin grinned evilly at the last. She was slowly corrupting Reena. But as far as Erin saw it, a little bit of porn never killed anyone, especially two hormone driven teenage girls.

Erin grabbed the bottle of vodka, and braced herself before taking a big swig of it. She slammed down the bottle and wiped her mouth off on her sleeve. Suddenly, a thud from behind her made her swing around, and once the room stopped spinning again, Erin took in the sight of Reena, lying face down on the floor. Erin burst out in laughter.

"Reenaaaaaaaa" Erin slurred out. When Reena didn't respond back with anything, Erin sighed and slowly crawled towards her. She rolled Reena over, and saw that her eyes were still open. Erin's eyebrow went up in a questioning manner.

"I fell" replied Reena to the silent question. That earned her a laugh out of Erin, and a light smack on the shoulder.

"Alright, Lets get you to the couch before you damage the poor floor with your hard head." Said Erin, slowly getting up, steadying herself, and then leaning back down to grab the pouting Reena under the arms to lift her.

"No, the floor hurt me! No fair. Stupid floor gets all the sympathy," mumbled Reena. Erin grinned down at the shorter girl, and started half dragging her, half carrying her to the couch.

"Damn girl, been eating a few too many Twinkies have we?" said Erin, having to stop to hoist her back up before they both went crashing to the floor.

"Bite me"

"Nah, your not my kind"

"EW! Not like that!"

"Hey! You're the one who said it, not me"

"…. Are we there yet?"

"Shut up little missy, or I'll leave you on the damn floor" grumbled out Erin, who then thankfully threw her friend onto the couch. She then promptly threw herself next to her, and sighed.

"Wanna watch Pitch Black again?" asked Erin.

"Again? How many times have you watched that movie now? I swear, you probably know all the lines to it now." Said Reena, and rolled her eyes at her friend, who was already getting up to put the DVD into the player. Erin just turned to her and gave her a wicked grin, turned off the blaring music, and flopped back down on the couch.

"How can you resist watching Vin Diesel with only a tank top on, all sweaty and those huge sexy muscles?..Yummy…." moaned out Erin. Reena reached over slowly, and smacked Erin.

"Is your mind always in the gutter? Gessssh! Besides, you don't really get off on just muscles and we all know it. You like the fact that he's damn sexy, deadly, and can make blades or whatever. You get some sick satisfaction when you see a man with a knife. Remember that time in House Of Knives? When I had to drag you out so you wouldn't drool all over that guy?" said Reena, who was grinning, remembering that time with her friend.

"Hey! I was not drooling! …. At least I don't think I was." came Erin's grumbled reply.

All of a sudden, Erin was hit with a wave of exhaustion, which was very uncommon. Erin usually was so hyper when she was drunk.

"Reena, dude, are you as tired as I am?" Erin got enough strength to turn her head and look over at Reena, who was trying to drag her feet up to curl into a little ball, but didn't seem like she had enough energy to do so.

"Hmmm…..?"

"What…yawn…the hell is wrong…. yawn…with us? Never this tired" Erin was starting to feel sluggish. 'What the hell is wrong here?' she thought. The only reply to her question was an unlady-like snort, which told Erin that Reena had either passed out, or actually fallen asleep. Fighting to stay awake, Erin looked at the T.V. and saw the start of her movie. Her eyelids started dropping. And she finally lost the fight to stay awake, and fell into a deep sleep.

The moment both of the 19 year old women were asleep, a dark shadow stepped away from the darkness to stand in front of them. Smiling gently at the curled up women, the figure lent down to move a stray piece of hair out of Erin's face.

"I hope you find the happiness that you have both been searching for. You, my dear" the shadow said looking at Erin, "will heal his heart, and you" now looking at Reena, "will find your peace, at last" and with those whispered words, the dark figure stepped back into the shadows, and watched as the friends disappeared into thin air.


	2. Sand,Sand,And More Sand

Disclaimer: In Chapter 1!

Warning: POV changes without warning…sorry.

Erin groaned, rolling over onto her back and throwing her arm over her eyes to block out the bright sun. She tired desperately to get back to sleep, but finally gave up. The sun was not relenting. Erin sighed and opened her eyes, only to almost scream in pain.

"Who the fuck turned on the god damn lights?" Screamed Erin, while searching for the sunglasses in her baggy black pants. She always kept a pair in her pocket when she went drinking.

After a few excruciating minutes, she finally pulled out red metallic sunglasses and put them on. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself staring at a brightly lit sky. She immediately froze. 'Ok, time to remember what the hell happened last night. Downing 2 bottles of vodka, finding music, dancing, something about fish, falling onto couch, and starting Pitch Black again. Alrighty, now onto the problem. Why the hell am I outside?' Finding no answer to her silent question (well, duh! That's cause it was silent!), she decided to get a look at her surroundings.

Standing up slowly, trying to keep her balance, she finally got a good look at where she was. A desert. 'A desert? There are no deserts in Canada…oh shit'. Everywhere, in every direction, as far as the see could see, sand. Endless sand. 'Oh, yea, I know someone up there's having a golly good laugh at me right now. I HATE beaches with a passion. Ewwwwww, the sand, its bloody well everywhere, I can feel it. It's in between my fingers, and toes, and in my hair! Crap'.

Hearing a moan from behind her, Erin spun around, and saw Reena, lying comfortably with her head resting on a black backpack. Erin's eyes squinted at that. A backpack? Erin looked back to where she had woken up, and low and behold, there was a similar backpack. Erin wanted to hit herself over the head. She notices the sand, but not the thing that really matters? That's oddly sad.

Plopping down in the sand beside her best friend, Erin grinned evilly again. Getting right up close beside Reena's ear, she breathed in deep, and started screaming bloody murder. Or at least she would have, if Reena hadn't suddenly jumped up and tackled her.

After about 3 minutes off trying to knock each other out, they finally settled down and just sat there, trying to catch their breaths.

"Uh, Erin…where the hell are we? Last I checked, we fell asleep in your basement, right?" asked Reena, after finally realizing that they were in fact, not where they had fallen asleep.

"Ya know Reena, against popular belief, I actually don't know EVERYTHING. I'm pretty much as confused as you." Said Erin, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Reena turned to look at her friend as she stood up. And for some odd reason, it suddenly hit her how strong Erin looked. Erin stood tall at 5'6, with her dark red hair short and spiked. Her green eyes were wide. You could clearly see the Irish heritage when you looked at her. But unlike her Irish heritage, she tanned rather darkly when exposed to the sun. She was wearing black baggy pants that were sagged slightly, giving people a peek at black shorts underneath. She had a black tank top on, showing off her tattoos on her back, and her belly button piercing. Reena knew that she had been working out for a long time now, and it was actually surprising how much it showed. Erin was now lean, and you could clearly see her muscles moving under her tight skin.

Reena looked down at herself. Her skin was dark brown, and she stood at a short 5'5. She had long black hair, and dark brown eyes. Her background was Indian, and you could tell. She was wearing stonewashed jeans (with shorts under, of course), and a baggy t-shirt over a baby blue tank top. Reena thought it was strange how Erin and her were best friends. In image, it was like Reena was the dark side of the friendship, and Erin was the light side. Yet in personality, it was completely opposite.

Reena was snapped back to reality when Erin groaned and plopped her head down into her arms.

"Bad headache?" asked Reena.

"No shit, Sherlock. Now, shhhh for a few minutes. Feels like I got one of those ugly fat guys with those beer guts in my head with a jack hammer. Not fun." Erin grumbled out, not bothering to lift her head.

Reena shrugged and decided to look around. Catching sight of the backpacks Erin had seen earlier, she pulled them over to herself so she could look through them. Opening up one, her eyes got big when the first thing she saw was a gun. 'Okay, handy, I guess.' Carefully picking it up and putting it down on the ground, she then proceeded to pull out the other objects. Water bottle, chocolate bars, gum, sandwich, sunglasses, and a blanket. Well, at least it covered the necessities. A teenage girl cannot live without at least one chocolate bar a week; it's just not possible.

Putting everything back into the backpack, Reena then went onto the next one. After going through it, she found that the only thing different was that this one had a knife in a sheath instead of a gun, and a bottle of riddilen. 'Okay, this one is obviously Erin's. At least I know she isn't going to be crazy hyper'.

Reena then scanned their surroundings. By the time she was looking behind her, she stopped, and squinted at a dark…something, that was a few miles away from them. When she focused on it for a while, she noticed that it was smoking.

Confused, Reena figured Erin would probably want to know about it.

"Erin……Erin…." Not getting an answer, Reena screamed at her. "ERIN!"

Erin almost jumped out of her own skin when she heard someone yelling her name.

"Fucking crap! Reena! What the hell?" said Erin, still startled, holding a hand to her pounding heart.

"Sorry, sorry. Its just…what is that?" Reena asked, pointing in the direction of the smoking object.

Squinting, Erin finally got her eyes to focus, and saw what Reena was seeing.

"Looks kinda like a…crash or something. I say it's our best bet for civilization. Want to head that way? Cause I really don't wanna be sitting in this heat all day." Said Erin.

Reena shrugged. "Whatever."

Erin rubbed her temples one last time, then got up. Swing the backpack on her back, she watched Reena do the same, and then they set off.

* * *

A/N: okay, so, obviously, this is my first fanfic…. And since it is, that's why the characters are based on real live people. Erin is kind of based on me, but not really. And Reena I'm gonna keep as close as I can to my best friend, at least personality wise. If your wondering why, its cause I'm new at this, and I want my characters to seem real, so I figure, what better way then to actually base them on real people? Right? Hehehehehe. ANYWAYS. As of yesterday, I have a temporary beta, but if any one out there would like to be my beta, e-mail me, and then we'll talk!(smiles) okay dokay! Please review? Pretty please with a cookie crums and chocolate syrup and cherries on top? Don't make me use my puppy dog eyes on you! Hehehehehehe! I'm out, c yas!

P.S.-sorry for any mistakes or long-winded-ness in this chapter. It hasn't been beta-ed cause my beta is at work and I wanted to get this out quick!

press

purple

button!


	3. We're Where?

Disclaimer: In Chapter 1!

A/N: oh my, oh my! More people reviewed the first 2 chapters then I thought would! Awwwww, you guys are so sweet! Make me feel all warm and tingly inside with all the good reviews! I love you all already! Hope everyone likes the fic so far! A few people want to know bout the "shadow figure" in the first chapter…don't worry, I have plans for him, you'll all figure out what or who he is!

* * *

Erin and Reena had been walking for only about 5 minutes before Reena suddenly stopped. Erin, who hadn't been paying attention, ran right into her. 

"Ouchie!What you stopping for dude?" asked Erin while rubbing her shoulder, where she had bashed into Reena. She watched as Reena leaned down and picked up some sand, then stood straight again.

"This is sand. We are in a desert. Do you want to know what's wrong with that Erin? Hmmm? Do ya? That's okay, I'll tell ya anyway. We live in Canada. And do you know what that means? THERE ARE NO DESERTS IN CANADA! WE WOKE UP IN A DAMN DESERT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE? HOW THE HELL DID WE EVEN GET HERE?" shouted Reena. Erin took a step back, and suddenly, the fact that they didn't wake up in her basement hit her like a ton of bricks. 'How did this not hit me when I woke up? Was I really that out of it this morning?' Thought Erin desperately trying to find an explanation of why they were in a desert. Trying to calm her friend, because she knew panic wasn't the smart way to go, and trying to calm herself.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation here Reena, just calm down!" she said, in even tones.

"Reasonable explanation? REASONABLE EXPLANATION? Oh, really, well Miss. Smarty-fucking-pants, why didn't you say so in the first place? Of course there's a reasonable explanation. Like, aliens came down and decided that we weren't right in Canada, so they decided to put us in the MIDDLE OF A GOD DAMNED DESERT! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET HOME WITHOUT ANY MONEY? HUH? DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING ANSWER FOR THAT?" yelled Reena, getting into Erin's face.

"Listen, Reena, I don't know how we got here okay? If I weren't the insane one in this little group, I would be freaking out as much as you! But we don't really have time to fucking freak, okay? We need to find some shelter or civilization before we use up all our water or food! PANICING ISNT GOING TO HELP US HERE REENA! Do you understand me? So just calm your ass down, and let's start walking again!" was Erin's replay, obviously she lost the battle to stay completely calm.

Shaking slightly from emotion Reena said, "What are we going to do if we can't get home Erin? I can't just leave my mum all alone!"

"Don't worry. We'll get home. I promise. I'll get you back to your mum no matter what, okay? But for now, just don't think about it. All it will do is cause us pain and frustration. We need to keep our minds cleared." Erin said in a calming tone. Stepping forward to envelope Reena in a hug, Erin held her as she broke down and cried.

After finally calming each other down, they got back on track, proceeding to the "crash". The mood was obviously not as chipper as it was when they first started out. Both women were emotionally drained, and just wanting to go home.

When they finally got within range to see what the "crash" really was, they both stopped in shock. It actually was a crash. A HUGE crash. There were tube things spread out behind what they assumed was the original vehicle. The thing must have been going at some seriously fast speeds, because it had dug a deepcrater into the sand.

Erin's eyebrows shot up in surprise when she didn't recognize what the thing was. It might have been an airplane, but it didn't really have the build of one. 'If it isn't an airplane, then what the hell is it? This whole thing is getting way too damn bizarre for me, cause this almost looks like the crash site of the Hunter-Gratzner in Pitch Black'.

Erin suddenly froze. She could have sworn that she just heard someone yelling. She listened closely, holding up a hand to Reena who had just about started talking. After only about 30 seconds, she heard it again. It was definitely someone yelling.

"GET OUT!"

Erin paled. There were just too many coincidences.

"Reena…. what would you say if I told you that I might know where we were, but that it just isn't possible to be here?" asked Erin slowly, unsure of what was going on here. Was she still sleeping, and in a really deep dream?

"I'd say, what are you talking about?" replied Reena, looking at Erin like she was going crazy, or at least more crazy then she already was.

"Doesn't any of this look familiar? Think my favorite movie kind of familiar."

"Pitch Black? HAHAHAHA! Erin, you honestly think we are in a movie? Yea, right, okay! Are you sure you weren't hit on the head before we woke up or something?"

"I'm serious! Fine, you don't believe me? Well, there's only one way to prove it. Let's go into the wreckage and see who we find." Said Erin, and began walkingpurposefully towards the crash.

"HEY! Erin, wait up!" Reena yelled after her, running to catch up.

Reaching the slightly still smoking wreckage, Erin walked around till she found an opening. Just as she was about to walk in, a dark haired woman appeared in the doorway. Both women froze, looking at each other. Reena, who was trailing behind, bumped into Erin, but soon froze as well, just staring with wide eyes and a pale face at the dark haired woman.

Finally, after a few seconds of the frozen staring competition, the dark haired woman smiled widely.

"You two more survivors? Thank God! I didn't think there would be anymore. You two must have been pretty lucky; you don't even look that banged up! Oh my, where are my manners? My names Shazza, and you are?"

Erin seemed to be permanently frozen, so Reena decided to take the lead.

"I'm Reena, and this is Erin."

Erin still didn't seem to be even blinking, so Reena (being the loving friend that she is) gave her a sharp slap across the face.

"Crap! Ouch, Reena! You could have tried a nudge or something!" said Erin, holding her red cheek.

Reena just shook her head.

"Alrighty then. If you want to just stay out here, the others will probably be out in a moment. I'm going to go look at the damage." Said Shazza, who then started walking around the ship.

Once Shazza was out of hearing range, Erin looked at Reena with wide eyes.

"Now do you believe me? I told you so! Shit, even I didn't really believe myself, though! I mean, this just isn't possible! Ohhhhh! Maybe, maybe, I've gone insane, and I'm not really here, its just all in my mind! Yeah! That's it! I'm crazy!" said Erin, mumbling the last part to herself, making Reena have to lean closer to hear it.

Reena laughed. "Erin, I always told you that you were insane! Glad that you finally out of the denial stage, but for once, you're not crazy about this. If you were, then I don't think I would be here, alive, and thinking freely. And also, that slap hurt you, so…I don't know. All I know is that this is as real as its gonna get. I don't know how the hell this is happening, believe me, I'm just as freaked as you are, but we gotta think clearly remember? If we are both freaking out, how are we going to get home?"

"Okay, okay. I can deal. Sorry about the little spas freaking out episode there." Erin sighs "I've always believe in strange shit happening, like vampires and all that, so I guess this is all possible. All right, I'm cool now. Let's go find some shade to shit in to chill and wait for the other people to come out."

Both Erin and Reena find some shade just a little ways from the entrance to the main crash, and they both flopped down, tired out from all the strange happenings.

Reena just wanted to go home. Erin just wanted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Whoa! Yet another chapter done! That's 3 chapters in as many days! I'm on a roll people! And if I get as many good reviews again for this chapter, then I'll try my hardest to get the next one up A.S.A.P! (HINT, HINT) (WINK WINK) (NUDGE NUDGE) 


	4. Crazy? Me No Way!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1!

A/N: HI! sorry about the slight wait! I was being lazy the other day, and just couldnt get myself to actually work! Then, today, i was sickish, so i cam home and slept for half the day, so now i'm hyper, and my beta, Adam (everyone say hi to Adam!) came online, and we had a aswome talk about old people, and parks, and scaring little kids, and then i was hit with writing ideas! so here it is! and Adam, I love you so much for putting up with all my crazy bullshit! WHEEE!anyways, read, read, read! Go on!

P.S: I NEED ANOTHER BETA!

* * *

"Erin" 

Grunt.

"Erin"

Grunt.

"ERIN!"

"Fuck! What?"

"People are starting to come outta the shipy thingy. Just thought you would like to know. You didn't need to bite my head off, gessh!" Said a scowling Reena.

Erin looked at her for about two minutes, blinking slowly. Then, finally she spoke up, like she had just gotten her thoughts together.

"Buddy, they are making enough noise to wake the fucking dead, and you think I didn't notice it? Come on now Reena! Well I do have selective hearing sometimes, that doesn't mean that I block out thumping feet and yelling kids…..or at least I didn't this time…"

Reena laughed a bit at that, and then said "Sorry, I thought you might have fallen asleep or something. Don't get your panties in a twist, Hun."

The combination of the heat, all the emotional stress and waking up in a strange place (in a movie on top of that!) was obviously setting tempers on high. Both women sighed at the same time, looked at each other, and burst out laughing. And with that, a lot of the stress flew out of them, leaving them feeling slightly more energized.

Erin looked towards the entrance to the ship, watching as slowly one by one, people started coming out into the open. She smiled slightly, and started naming them.

"Imam" She said, watching as the tall black man looked into the sun. Or, actually, suns. How she and Reena hadn't noticed that big change showed how out of it they were this morning. Blame it on the drinks the night before. Always easiest. Next came his three boys, or charges, whatever they were. Erin honestly didn't care. They were cannon fodder. She knew it was a mean way to think. Cruel. Heartless even, but it was just the truth of the matter. Shit, that's basically what her and Reena were now.

That thought hit her hard, but she would have to think about it later, and discus it with Reena. She watched as the next person came out.

"Zeke"

Then, " Paris"

Erin smiled at the next one. "Jack"

She knew that the only people left were Johns a.ka. The Blue Eyed Devil (in the words of Riddick), Carolyn Fry, and the one and only, Richard B. Riddick. Erin had to admit; she was feeling mixed feelings at meeting her personal "hero". She knew it wasn't going to be like how she wished it to go. She wasn't going to walk by, and Riddick suddenly falls in love with her, they kick ass and kill all the nasty bogymen monsters and then they live happily ever after, the end. She knew it was probably going to be like, she walks by, and hopes she doesn't get killed cause she somehow pissed of Mr. I've-been-to-slam-I'm-evil.

Erin looked over at Reena, who had obviously been paying attention to Erin's little name lesson. Reena looked like she had finally accepted that this was finally happening. They both locked eyes for a few minutes, and you could almost see all the emotions they were sharing. They had been best friends for so long, and through that whole time, Erin usually went out of her way to make sure that Reena was never hurt. Reena knew she would make sure that happened now too. It was the only promise that Erin would ever give to her, because she knew that she could back that up. Otherwise, Erin avoided making promises. Reena knew it was because of so many friends that had betrayed a promise, or some other thing.

Erin was the first one to look away, a determined look settling on her face. She suddenly stood up, brushing the sand off the butt of her pants, and turned to give Reena a hand up. Once Reena was up, Erin then walked towards the little survivor party going on.

Reena blinked once. Then blinked again. Erin was hardly ever that determined looking. In all their 8 years being best friends, Reena had only seen Erin that determined once. It was in grade 3 or 4, and Erin was falling behind in school so fast. The teachers finally asked her parents to take her to the doctor or something, and everyone found out that she had a "brain block" (obviously not the medical term, but its what Erin referred to it as). The teachers acted like she was disabled. Erin hated it. She was taken out of class and put in the "special" kids class. So that's when Erin suddenly got so determined to prove all of them wrong. She wanted to prove that she could be as smart as all the other normal kids. All the teachers were surprised when in a year, Erin was starting to surpass even the normal kids knowledge. And Erin had proved that all the teachers were wrong in thinking she couldn't learn like other kids.

Erin looked back when she noticed Reena wasn't following her. She raised an eyebrow when she saw her standing, staring into space with a distant look on her face. Erin frowned a bit, and then walked back to her. Standing right in front of her, Reena's eyes still didn't focus on her. Raising a hand and waving it in front of her face did nothing. Erin grinned. 'Paybacks a bitch' She thought. Pulling back her arm a bit, she gave Reena a sharp slap across the face, and then bolted towards the other survivors, laughing madly.

Reena gave a gasped and tenderly held her cheek, then noticing that Erin was getting away, ran after her. Of course, Erin having a slight lung problem didn't get that far before Reena caught up with her. When Reena was in range, she took a flying leap at Erin. Tackling her to the ground, Reena then got up and started doing a victory dance.

"That's right! Who beat you down! Reena did! BAM! Hahahahahahahaha! You can not beat the master of all things!" Shouted Reena happily, starting to do the Egyptian walk.

Erin rolled over onto her back, then onto her side so she could spit out a mouth full of sand. After about five minutes of spitting out, she thought she had finally got it all out, and standing up, she noticed Reena still boasting about her "victory" and still doing her little happy dance.

"Dude, you so cheated!" said Erin, glaring at Reena, who was yet again doing her "fish" dance. "What the hell are you doing?" Asked Erin, when she noticed Reena wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.

Erin suddenly remembered that she had been running towards people, and turned around to see seven people staring at them like they were crazy. Which probably wasn't too far from the truth.

Erin turned back to Reena, who was STILL going about her victory dance shamelessly. Erin just shook her head in shame.

"Reena, would you knock it out already? You're embarrassing yourself, and me for that matter. I mean, everyone here knows that you somehow cheated, and that I'm clearly the victor, so would you please stop? Your so undignified." Erin said, in a "holier-then-thou" tone of voice.

Reena suddenly noticed her audience, and blushed a deep red. Moving over to Erin, she hid behind her, and started mumbling under her breath about 'stupid people who cant admit defeat'.

Erin let an evil grin spread on her face, but didn't try to humiliate her friend anymore. Turning to the audience, Erin walked towards them a bit more, and had to hold back a laugh when Imam pulled his three charges back away from her a bit. 'What? Are they scared of little ole'me?' The thought made her evil grin spread even wider.

"Hi! So I see you've joined our happy little club of people who survive major crashes! Oh, you know what? We should seriously get jackets. On the back it could say "Crash Survivors Club"! That's the best idea I've ever had!" Erin said excitingly.

Reena looked at her like she had gone insane, yet again. Reena was starting to come out of her denial stage and was just starting to admit that Erin really had been dropped on her head way too much as a child, so in fact, she really was crazy.

Reena nudged Erin in the stomach a bit, to snap her out of her craziness.

"OH! Right! Sorry! Just got a bit carried away there. Anyways, I'm Erin, and this shorty here is Reena. I'm a recovering alcoholic. My little problem has caused me to lose my job, my life, and my husband! Dear god! What have I been doing all my life? So anyways, back to my alcoholic problem. Yeah, so one day, I woke up, and smelled the alcoho…I mean, coffee, and I decided to start drin…I mean, stop drinking, and now my life is perfect! I live in a beautiful bright yellow house, with a picket white fence, with two and a half children with a well paying job as a person who sits on her ass all day and pretends to work! And I have Alcoholics Anonymous to thank for that! So…..who are you people?"

Everyone blinked, then looked at each other, and as a group, all took a step back. Reena just threw up her hands and grumbled about having to be friends with an insane person. Erin just continued smiling cheerfully at everyone.

Thankfully, Johns and Fry walking out of the ship interrupted them. Fry and johns both saw the two new women, and started walking over to them. Fry was the first person to talk.

"Hi. I'm Fry, and this here is Johns. I'm not sure I remember you two. Was Owens the one who checked you guys in?"

Erin and Reena glanced at each other, and then Erin decided to take on the role as the talker.

"Ummm…yeah, I think so. So, who are all the other people? We didn't have time for introductions"

"Oh, well, that one there is Imam, and his three charges, Suleiman, Hassan, and Ali. Then over there is Paris, Zeke and Jack. Did you catch Shazza as she was coming out?" Said Fry, pointing at the people as she said their names.

"Yeah, we did. So, what's the game plan?" Replied Erin.

* * *

A/N 2: well? how was it? hehehe, i had fun writing this one! I didnt know how to end it though, so sorry about the crappy ending! 

RIDDICK IS GONNA BE IN NEXT CHAPTER! YAY!

I love all you reviewers! you guys are so nice, and cute! i'd give you all cookies if i could..but, yea, i cant, so, how bout you go out and buy some cookies, and then get a piece of paper and write "From: Rin" on it, then put it outside of your door and ring the doorbell, then go back inside and open the door, and then we can pretend that i sent them to you? sounds like a plan to me! okey, gonna go now, coffee wearing off! REVIEW PREETY PRETTY PLEASE? (uses puppy dog eyes at you all) you can't resist me! (evil laugh)


	5. Back away from the convict!

A/N: hehehehe, don't kill me…I'm sorry, I've been really busy with school…. I beg for your forgiveness! I shall try to update more often from now on, but only if I get a few reviews! And any ideas for the story would be great…if anyone can think of anything…. So ANYWAYS, I'm going beta-less…so if you see a lot of spelling and grammer mistakes, then that would be why. So, enjoy this chapter, I have to go watch Pitch Black yet again because my memory is failing me and I keep forgetting in which order some events happen. O well, have a good time!

**Disclaimer:** I keep Riddick locked up in my closet so I can pull him out and play with him anytime I like! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! …..i wish… (Insert sad face here).. I don't own Riddick (no matter how much I wish I did), nor do I own any of the other characters from Pitch Black, or the plot

Riddick: Just get on with the story! You've made them wait long enough! (manly growl)

Rin: (puts gag back into Riddicks mouth then closes closet door) hehehehehehe, hush you silly man, no ones suppose to know bout you…(nervous smile, looks around) Okey dokey! On with the storyness!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Shazza suddenly re-appeared on top of the wreckage, calling out for everyone to come up where she was. And, like a herd of cows, they all moved as one to follow her orders.

Erin looked at all of them with a raised eyebrow, then just shook her head and turned to the opening where they had all come out of. She wanted to go see everything in person, get her bearings as it were. If she and Reena were going to survive this shit, then she needed to figure out where everything really was. And, of course, she admitted that she really did want to go peek at Riddick. Hell, he was sexy, no way was she passing up on this chance while everyone was busy, even if he was a scary killer.

Erin grinned and grabbed Reena's wrist, jogging toward the entrance. After stumbling a bit, Reena finally got her feet right and twisted her arm out of Erin's grip, glaring at her a bit. But Erin wasn't paying attention. She was more focused on getting to the opening without someone yelling at them to stop.

When Erin reached the opening, she froze for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the change of light. Once she could see again, she pushed on ahead into the semi-darkness. Reena was indecisive for a minute before Erin got out of her range of view, and then she ran after her.

"Erin! Wait up! I'm so not staying by myself!"

"Then hurry up slowpoke!" Came the slightly distanced replay.

Reena finally rounded a corner, and saw Erin standing there, shifting her weight in annoyance at having to wait. You could see how much she didn't want to wait around, and as soon as she saw Reena, she started up again. Reena sighed, but followed closely, scared of the looming metal around her.

Erin was practically bouncing. She was gonna see THE Riddick. She grinned. How many other people got to meet Riddick? HA! None! She would be the first…. _Well… maybe not the first in this universe or whatever, but the first from where she came… get it? Right… confusing._ Erin shook her head a bit to clear it of thought. Now was not the time to be thinking about this.

She stopped as she came to another bend. Looking down, she could just make out the edge of a foot. _A foot? That's gotta be Riddick!_

Erin knew that he was locked up, and he probably knew that she was there already, but still, she felt that being careful would be her best bet to survive. With that in mind, she went into 'Mission Impossible' mode.

See, now, perhaps this wasn't the greatest idea because when Erin went into 'Mission Impossible' mode (which she actually did quite often and normally in a very public place where people stared and whispered behind their hands to their companions which lead to the embarrassment of Reena who was usually seen trailing behind Erin trying to head her face) she actually started to sing the theme song, without her really noticing.

So there she was, crouching down, with her hands up making a 'gun', singing the 'Mission Impossible' theme and slowly sliding along the wall around the corner. Reena slapped herself softly on the face in shame. Erin looked back at her, halfway around the corner, and did an overly dramatic 'Shhhhhhhh!', then turned back around and resumed her 'Mission Impossible' mode.

Once Erin was fully around the corner, she kept going even though she could clearly see Riddick sitting on the ground, bound and blindfolded. She finally stopped once she heard Reena make a squeak like whimper. She turned around to look at Reena, with her eyebrow raised in question.

"Erin!" said Reena in a mock whisper "That's him! Jesus!"

Erin looked back at Riddick, and twisted her head.

" Reena! You moron! That's not Jesus! That's Riddick! Get it right! Gessshhhh" Erin was shaking her head as if in shame at Reena not knowing who was sitting before them.

Riddick, who had been silent during all this, stayed silent (you know, since he has a bit in his mouth and all), but his head twisted a bit to the side, like he was trying to hear them more clearly.

The small movement made Reena jump and run to hide behind Erin who looked at her oddly, then petted her on the head like you would a scared dog. Reena frowned at that and swatted away her hand. Erin just shrugged and then turned back to looking at Riddick.

" Hmm…."

" What?" asked Reena, still hiding behind Erin.

" I dunno, thought it would be a good time to say Hmm"

" Ugh! Erin, for once in your life, could you please be serious about this?"

"You see, I could, but then it wouldn't be any fun, cause I would be scared and trying to hide behind you while you try to hide behind me and then we get into a fight about who should hide behind who and then we completely forget that there's this huge killer man in front of us and he somehow gets free and then well… I could paint you a lovely picture of the gore that follows, cause I have been watching a lot of horror and gore movies lately. Oh! Didn't you watch 'Saving Private Ryan' in history? Well, anyways, that first scene, damn was that gory or what? And…" Reena poking her in the back interrupted her.

"Erin! Cut it out! Big scary killer dude right in front of us! Remember?"

"Oh! Right! My bad. Soooo….. What do we do now?"

"How bout we go outside away from possible harm?"

"Your really no fun at all Reena, you know that right?"

"Fun? How is the possibility of being killed any fun?"

"Ummm…you know… umm… is this a trick question?" asked Erin, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"No! How was that a trick question?"

"I don't know. Any ways, moving on."

Erin stopped for a bit, just watching Riddick as he shifted a bit. She caught a flash of silver from where his blindfold had ripped. The eye watching her was intense, calculating. The calculating part she was used to from the blonde bimbo popular girls at her school, but since their heads were usually full of empty space, they couldn't really achieve the intense look, so that was new. It unnerved her a bit, causing her to shift once before her mind yelled at her to not be intimidated. _Gesssshh,_ She thought, _and that's just with one eye._

Erin steeled her stance, showing Riddick that she wouldn't back down from just a stare. Reena felt her lithe muscles tighten from where she was hiding behind her, but she didn't understand why. Riddick hadn't made any threatening move. Erin's voice made Reena jump a bit.

"I think we should let him go."

"WHAT! Are you fucking craz…wait…yes you are… how can I rephrase this…. Do you want to get us killed?" Reena frantically yelled.

"No, but he's gonna get out anyways, so how bout we save him the trouble, piss off Johns, and then go skipping off happily and steal some of Paris's booze as a celebration prize even though I know it will dehydrate us."

"Erin, please, just this once, can you listen to me? Don't do this, he's a killer, Erin, he won't spare your life just because you set him free. He doesn't think like us. He'll kill anyone who stands in his way!" Said Reena, in a low and serious voice, trying desperately to get through to her friend.

"He may not think like us, but he wouldn't kill us for no reason, at least I don't think. Maybe knock us out, but then that might be a good thing cause then Johns wouldn't be on our asses for the rest of our little trip." Erin suddenly burst out in evil laughs "He would think we were innocent little people, Reena! Oh my god! That would be great! We could keep him thinking that and fuck with his mind, just like he's gonna try to fuck with all our minds. So really, we would be fucking with his mind while he's trying to fuck with out minds but what he doesn't know is he's getting mind fucked right back, and his mind fucking isn't even working! HA! Stupid man wouldn't know what the fuck hit him when we finally revealed our true selves to him!"

Reena looked at Erin bemused. She just shook her head, grabbed Erin's wrist and proceeded to pull her towards the exit. Erin looked behind her once, her eyes catching Riddick's one non-blindfolded eye. They held eye contact for a minute, Erin trying to say that she tried, but people suck. Riddick gave a slight dip of his head, acknowledging Erin's attempt.

Right before Reena could drag her all the way out of the room, Erin spotted the blowtorch that she knew Riddick would need to get out of his handcuffs. With a quick kick at it, the torch rolled over to within reaching distance of where Riddick was.

Reena finally succeeded in pulling Erin out of the room. In what she had decided to call the hallway (Ingenious, she knew) Erin shook off Reenas hand and continued to walk towards the exit. She was slightly disappointed in her friend. How could Reena be so unfair like that? _Prejudice_, whispered her mind. Erin frowned at that thought. She had known Reena for basically her whole life, she wasn't prejudice…._ was she?_ She shrugged it off, if Reena was, then she was, it wasn't really that big of a deal. _But she had put Riddick into a stereotype, even having watched the movie_. Erin gave a poor attempt of a growl at that thought. _Why am I trying to claw up my friend? This is soooo not like me… maybe the sand is getting to me..Meh._

She had reached the opening in the wreck without even knowing it. Standing there, staring out over the desert, she waited. Reena finally caught up with her and they both stood there in silence. Without looking at her, Erin could feel Reenas unease.

"We're gonna make it off of this shit planet, and we **will **find a way back to our home, Reena. We just have to play it safe." Erin grinned a bit suddenly. "Pretend it's like a video game. We know what's going to happen, so we can avoid all harm…" She turned and stared into Reenas eyes, serious again. "But remember, if you die here, there isn't some button that you can click to bring you back to life. You only get one chance to live, Reena, don't forget that because I won't be there to save you all the time."

And with that, Erin nodded her head once at Reena, and walked away towards where the other survivors were standing around. Reena stared after her for a minute, taking what she said seriously. A noise from inside the ship made her jump and scramble after Erin. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Reviewers!**

**Chapter 1:**

Hyper Vyper: Why thank you kindly! I'm glad you didn't find any mistakes…but I actually did find a few, but they are well hidden so I hope no one else notices!

Blondevor: was he an elemental? I'm not too sure, lol, I was just writing off the top off my head, thought it sounded funky, but thanks for the idea! It got me to thinking bout it!

Snoopy-4-President: glad you like it so far!

**Chapter 2:**

Katarinthedamned: love the evil laugh! I do that a lot too! Mahahaha…sorry.. lol, anyways, thanks for the review!

Frankeef: LMAO, love you too shawn! Stop drinking! Beer belly!

**Chapter 3:**

Chaoticlilith: hahahahahaha, yes, go Canada! I figure people hardly ever use Canada, so why not, I live here, I know more bout this country then any other one! Thanks for the review!

Sitabird3: lol, if your still reading this your probably mad that I didn't update huh? Sorry! Hope your still around! Things will be explained maybe in future chapters. :D

**Chapter 4:**

Sitabird3: well you reviewed again! YAY! Lol, yes, Erin is a spaz… but its great. Keeps things interesting! They met Riddick, but they didn't really talk…hmm… next chapter! I promise!

Buecha: Keep reviewing, I keep writing.

Anikin: Insanity is the best! Thanks for reviewing!

White lite: The jackets rock eh? Lol, yea, I forget where I got that idea, might be from a T.V show… not sure… thanks for reviewing!

**Special Thanks**:

Bima! Oh my, Bima, you have kept me going. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this, but then I look back and see all your reviews, and I felt inspired! So thank you so much! Keep up the reviewing!

A/N2: Are the chapters too short? Review please!


	6. Riddick's really a Wall?

A/N: Check it out! I'm getting back into the updating flow! The next update won't be till maybe the weekend though. I have been suddenly flooded with school work. Evil teachers think its funny. (Rolls eyes). Alrighty, well, enjoy this chapter, I thought I did pretty good on this one. Still going Beta-less, so, forgive the spelling and grammar mistakes! Cheers.

**P.S**.- Crap! Yea, I just noticed how much 'Dark Horizons' is used as a title. There's even another Pitch Black Fic with that title. So… I guess I must change my title… **anyone have any suggestions?**

**P.P.S- I changed my profile...lol, sorry, i just feel proud of it. Check it out if you have time!**

**Disclaimer: **I, being extremely strong and sneaky, stole all the rights to Pitch Black and...(sees men in black slowly coming towards her) HEY! I-I...I was just kidding, you know...ha ha...stop! (they're still coming) Alright! I dont own Pitch Black! I confess! (run's away to hide in closet with Riddick). Oh, and I always don't own 'Hollaback Girl', thats by Gwen Stefani!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

So there they were, both Reena and Erin, standing around trying to fit in and look like they didn't know what was going on. Reena was having an easy job at it, since when she watched Pitch Black with Erin, she usually didn't understand. Erin, however, was having a bit of a problem. She had to stop herself from silently mouthing the words that people were saying. After having Johns look at her strange a few times, she finally just put on her blank I-don't-know-anything face.

Finally after standing around discussing what to do, everyone started moving towards the cargo hold, which was a good 5 minute walk away. Erin followed behind, rubbing her hands together in glee, knowing what was coming next. _Alcohol, here I come!_

Reena glanced behind her to see where Erin was, and found her trailing a bit behind, rubbing her hands, eyes glazed over a bit and with a wicked grin on her face. Reena frowned in concentration, trying to think why Erin would look like a kid about to go steal something….._shit_.

Dropping back to walk beside her, Reena lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Don't even think about it Erin! We have enough problems as is without you getting drunk off your ass! I remember what come next, what we are going to get!"

Snapping out of her daze, "Oh, calm down Reena! I'll only take one bottle, and I wont even finish it! Only enough to sustain me, ok?"

After contemplating this for a minute, Reena finally nods and jogs a bit to catch up with the others, leaving Erin walk on her own.

Once they finally reached the cargo hold, everyone filed in. They followed Paris as he went deeper into the hold, carefully stepping over fallen debris. Erin tripped a bit, and after a few mumbled curses, was able to get her feet back under her.

Paris opened up the sarcophagus and revealed a shit-load of bottles. Erin's formerly gloomy face immediately turned into an ecstatically happy one, and she allowed herself to melt into the shadows a bit. She would wait patiently until everyone had gone into another room of the hold.

Erin let her mind wander for a bit, knowing what everyone would say. She knew what was going to happen, but that didn't mean that things couldn't change. _Shit, things have already changed with Reena and me being here._ It seemed like the plot and lines were staying the same though, so that had to be a good sign. If Erin knew what was going to happen, then she could keep Reena unharmed.

Her attention was snapped back into focus when she heard shuffling feet and the sound of everyone moving out of the room. Miscevious grin in place and 'Mission Impossible' mode coming into effect (without the theme song, for once!), Erin moved silently towards where her prize was stored.

And found it…locked.

"Locked? God damnit! I just knew I was forgetting something…well…actually I didn't know, but saying I didn't know would make me seem like I don't know what's going on which I really…ok, I really have got to stop talking to myself. And rambling. Ah! Talking to myself still! Ok, Stopping….Now!"

She froze for a bit, as if waiting for herself to start talking to herself again. After a minute of that, she finally decided to try and find a key, or something. Searching around, she found that she would have to find a key. There, bathed in mystical light (not really mystical, but you get the idea) was a bottle.

"Eureka!"

Running and taking a dive for it, she kneeled down and carefully picked the bottle up. Holding it over her head, Erin stared in wonder and awe.

"I, Erin McCain, hereby pledge my life to you, All Mighty Bottle of…" Checking the label " Bicardi 151. I shall always and forever…Oh to hell with it, I'm gonna go drink this mofo!" Chuckling, Erin got up and raced out of the cargo hold.

Running in the general direction of the ship she tried to get the cork out of the bottle, only occasionally glancing up and around to make sure no one was following and that she was going in the right direction. It was almost inevitable that she would run or trip into something. It just so happened that fate decided that she should do the former.

_**SMACK.**_

Bouncing back off the "wall" she had just run into, Erin braced herself for the crash she knew was coming, trying desperately to save the all precious bottle of Bicardi. But the fall didn't come. Instead, two beefy, strong arms quickly wrapped around her waist, keeping her standing, but knocking the bottle out of her hands.

Erin, not catching on in concern of her alcohol, let out a whimper and shoved against the arms holding her.

"NO! Not the alcohol! Dear God, anything but the alcohol!" Flopping down onto her knees beside the fallen bottle, Erin carefully checked for any possible 'injuries'. "It's ok Bott, your gonna be ok. Please, just tell me your gonna be ok!" She continued petting the bottle, still not catching on to whom she had run into.

Someone clearing their throat finally made her look up. And then up some more. And then just for fun, up some more. Her eyes ended up looking straight into the black lenses of welders' goggles.

"Shit. Not a wall." Her eyes got wider. "Knew that walls didn't have arms" She had mumbled the last part, but Riddick (the would-be wall) heard her.

The corners of his lips twitched a bit in what Erin thought was amusement. They had a staring contest for while. Green eyes looking into the black abyss of the welding lenses. Erin ended up admitting defeat, and looking down at the bottle held forgotten in her hands. See, she would have won (of course) but trying to have a staring contest with black lenses really makes no sense. She didn't even know if Riddick was looking at her!

Erin looked back up again, to find Riddick with his hand out, obviously offering her a hand up. She stared at it, and then looked up into the black lenses that lead to Riddicks' eyes. A smile, a genuine smile, slowly started to appear on her face. Erin accepted Riddicks hand, and with extreme ease he lifted her up onto her feet. For a while, Riddick and Erin just stood there, looking at each other and still holding hands.

Erin was the first to break contact and back away a bit. Turning around she looked at her butt to see if there was any sand, and seeing some, started to brush it away. By the time she was done and looked back to where Riddick had been standing, he was gone. She could just make out a black spec in the distance.

Shrugging her shoulders, Erin bent to pick up the alcohol, and continued on her way, swinging her arms and happily singing a song.

"Uh huh, this is my shit  
All the girls stomp your feet like this

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna to happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

I heard that you were talking shit  
And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna to happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
No principals,no student-teachers  
Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one  
So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna to happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

Let me hear you say this shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
(This shit is bananas)  
(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

Again  
This shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
(This shit is bananas)  
(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna to happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl"

Laughing, she finally reached some shade by the main part of the ship. Erin flopped down, and (still humming the song) got to work on the cork in the bottle.

"The person who invented corks can kiss my shiny white ass, and go to hell. CURSE YOU, the cork in frustration, it popped out. Erin blinked. Then blinked again. Shaking her head to clear away the disbelief, she took the first sip, carefully because she really didn't know what to expect. Licking her lips and smacking them together, she finally grinned in satisfaction.

"Well, I do say Paris, this is quite lovely drop. Lets have another drop, shall we, Luv?" Erin commented to no one, making fun of what Paris would later say to Riddick.

She then proceeded to gulp down the alcohol.

And, half an hour later (approximately) that's how Reena and the rest of the survivors found her. Sprawled out in the shade, taking sips (instead of gulps) of the drink. Grinning and singing loudly. Reena just shook her head, for what felt like the millionth time that day. The rest of them, made sure to keep a distance between them and the 'crazy' person.

"Your drunk Erin." Said Reena, bemused.

"No, no. Jus' a lil' bit umm…. Wha' we talkin' bout again?"

Sighing, Reena sat down next to Erin and grabbing the bottle.

"Fuck it. If ya can't beat 'em, join 'em." And with that said, Reena proceeded to take large gulps of the alcohol.

Erin's eyes got wider and wider with every gulp that Reena took.

"M-My lovely booze. You drinkin' it all! Betta be plannin' on getting' me some more Biotich!"

Reena just shrugged, and then finished the last bit off. Cleaning off her mouth after she was done, she looked at Erin, grinned, and then staggered a bit to her feet. Holding out her hands to her pouting friend on the ground, she pulled Erin up, and they both (leaning heavily on each other) walked to where everyone was standing again, yet again.

* * *

**Reviews**

Sarabthny: Well, I thought it was 'doomed' too. But I don't get a lot of sleep (too much coffee) and I have a lot of time to think, and it usually comes back to this story and trying to think up more of the plot and all that. So, hopefully, this isn't 'doomed'. The more reviews I get, the more I want to write it, and update. Thanks!

Bima: LMAO, the 'update dance'? hmmmm.. would this be your various of the 'fishy dance' by any chance? Or is it actually a funky dance? Glad you liked the special thanks. Keep giving me lovely reviews and I'll give you more special thanks! (is this bribing you? Hmm…o well!). And, I vow never to ask 'are the chapter too short' ever again. My bad! (blushes in shame). Thanks for the review!

Buecha: Glad you love it. Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep up the story writing! Cheers

* * *

Review, Review, Review, Review!

Click

Purpley

Button!


	7. Attack of the Flying Erin!

**A/N:** Shit, I'm sorry you guys. It's end of the year though! you understand dont ya? I've been stressing myself out to get all those final projects done, and now I've had to start studying for the exams. I'm dead tired. Anyways, the good news, I BOUGHT A FISH! heheheheh! and I named him Squishy! He's a fighter fish. My tough little Squishy! lol. Yea. So, I hope you guys like this chapter, it was very rushed though. I have to get back to studying right after this. (Sigh) REVIEW! pretty please?

**Disclaimer**: I own my fish...and...and...thats bout it...so, no, i dont own Pitch Black, or anything to do with it.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Several hours later, the rest of the survivors were going about their cheery little business…or maybe not so cheery. Zeke had taken it upon himself to bury all the dead. Erin and Reena had finally been left alone after a lecture from Johns and the 'I'm so disappointed in you' speech from Imam. Erin had ignored all of that, she was 19, and she could bloody well take care of herself. However, Reena was a different story. Erin could see that she had somehow connected with Imam. It was almost as if Reena looked up to the old fart.

Erin and Reena were slowly starting to sober up. The intense heat draining them of their drunken-ness.

"Reena"

"Yea, Erin?"

"You smell"

"You're smelling yourself Erin"

Erin sniffed herself a bit.

"Oh…damn. I need a shower."

"It's ok, I still love ya. Even if you do smell"

"Dude, you smell too!"

Reena sniffed herself.

"Oh. Meh"

BANG

Reena jumps up, scared, looking around everywhere for where the noise cam from.

"Well…just dandy, there goes another survivor." Erin drawled.

"WHAT? Erin! Oh my God! You mean that someone got killed? But…if you knew why didn't you say anything? You could have SAVED someone!"

"Calm your ass down. Interfering could fuck a whole bunch of shit up. If I let everything happen which has to happen, then I know what is going on, and I can keep you and me safe. This isn't a fucking game Reena. If I don't know what is going to happen later on when the shit hits the fan, then you or I could die."

"But…I mean…UGH! Your such a bitch!"

And with that, Reena got up to her feet and stomped off, going to where the shot had come from. Erin watched her go, then moved her gaze to the top of the main part of the ship. She could see Riddick just leaving the top. Erin shook her head. She knew she was being a cold hearted bitch, but there was a certain way things had to play out.

Erin rested her eyes again for a little bit, then got up to go join Reena.

* * *

Erin watched as Zeke got the man he had killed onto a slid kind of thing. It was the first time she had seen a dead person. It was damn creepy. She turned away. At the sound of footsteps coming her way, she quickly glanced behind her, thinking it was Reena. Instead, it was Shazza. Shazza put her hand on Erin's shoulder.

"First time ya seen a dead body? I looked away the first time I saw one too. It's jus' not something ya wanna see. Jack shouldn't have had to see that. I feel sorry for him. Oh well. I best be getting back to working on the ship. If ya need to talk, I'm here."

Erin just watched as she walked away. _O…k….what was that?_ Shrugging it off, Erin turned to follow Zeke. At a safe distance of course.

Erin turned around once to make sure that Reena was staying with Shazza and Jack. Once that was confirmed, Erin continued following Zeke. Once they reached the 'grave yard' Erin went to go sit behind one of the mounds of dirt that went high into the air. And there, she waited.

* * *

Erin must have fallen asleep, because the next second she was jerked awake by the sound of multiple gun shoots. Jumping up onto her feet, she glanced from behind her dirt mound. Seeing that Shazza wasn't there yet, Erin ducked back into her hiding spot. Crouching low and waiting for the right time to jump into a run Erin watched as Shazza ran like the hounds of hell were on her feet. Erin's eyes got wide. That lady was one damn fast runner.

After a few seconds, she could hear that Shazza was on the chase of Riddick. Thinking this was the time to try and catch up with the amazingly fast runner-people, Erin bolted. She could still see them, so she figured she could catch up to them.

Erin finally got to where Johns, Shazza and Riddick were. Fry was running up also, but Erin got there before her. Seeing Riddick getting beaten just completely pissed her off. _They didn't even give him a fucking chance to explain or nothing!_

Almost snarling with rage, Erin leaped at Johns, tackling him to the ground. Pulling back and up a bit, so that she was almost straddling him, Erin pulled back her fist and socked Johns right in the nose. In retaliation, Johns lifted up his hips throwing Erin off balance and onto the ground. Johns got up, holding his bleeding nose. Looking down at Erin though his pain, he didn't give her a chance to get back up. Swiftly kicking her in the side caused her to curl up into a ball. Kicking her a few more times, Erin watched as slowly the pain overwhelmed her, and her vision faded to black.

* * *

Groggily, Erin started to come to. Moaning in pain, she shifted her position, trying to get comfy. Nuzzling her face into the neck it was pressed against, she attempted to go back to sleep.

_Wait…neck? _Erin's eyes shot wide open, fully awake now. Right in front of her nose was a thick and muscled neck. Defiantly male. Erin had a pretty good guess at whom exactly she was straddling, but she couldn't believe it. Another question would be why?

Leaning back as far as her bound wrists would let her, she found herself looking into intense silver eyes.

* * *

Reviews:

Bima: As always, your reviews make me feel happy. And they help inspire me to write more! Hope you havent been discouraged by the lack of reviews for this (sheepish smile) hope you like this chapter even though its a bit serious.

Buecha: Yea, it was a good song. Now, sadly, its been played out. (sigh). Keep up the reviewing!

Reborn: Glad my story gave you a few laughs, sorry bout the serious-ness of this chapter, but hope ya like it anyway. Reena is the serious side of the firendship, so i cant really lighten her up. (shrugs) Thanks for the Review!

Arrna: awwwwww, i'm sorry to hear bout your pet. I'm very proud that my story is helping you to be cheery again! nect chapter i'll try to make funny again! i swear!

Kimberly: LOL, yea, alot of people seem to be reminded of them and a friend. Glad you like my story! Review again!

Johnny Evelyn: Yea, i liked the part where Erin had to tell herself to stop talking to herself too. I do that a lot actually. Good to know i'm not the only one!

Raistlins Twin: Glad you like the story, keep up with the reviews!

* * *

You know what to do people...

You know you like the pretty purple button!

Thats it...click the button!


	8. Some people,Eh?

**A/N**: So, this one is actually very long, ifI do say so myself. I worked really hard to get this one up fast for you guys. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Squishy my loveable fish and the only thing thatI actually own causeI bought him with my own money is doing good...besides that, nope,I still havent raised any money in the "Rin's-Gonna-Buy-Pitch-Black" Fund. Obviously, I dont own Pitch Black or anything to do with it...though I do own the movie..so does that count to owning Pitch Black? (Just joking).

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

**Some people, eh?**

_Well….this is awkward._ Erin and Riddick were having a staring contest. Again. Erin was starting to get fidgety, so she knew that it would end soon. Two more minutes passed, before finally Erin gave up with a small groan of defeat. Letting her head fall forward onto Riddick's shoulder, Erin sighed.

Trying to move her wrists, the scraped painfully on whatever had them bound together. Wanting to see if she could get out, she momentarily forgot that she was sitting on a very muscled escaped convict, and shifted her hips closer to his so that she could lift hers into the right position to see her hands.

Cursing silently and promising to castrate Johns the next time she saw him, Erin plopped back down onto Riddick. Her wrists were bound as tight as ever, and there was no way she was getting out of them without a key or something. She didn't really know how these handcuffs worked. They were all technically advanced and shit.

About ten more minutes passed before Erin finally started feeling completely caustropbic. Erin had known that she was a cluastriboic, but it usually didn't really matter because she made sure to not put herself into positions where she would feel trapped. Unfortunately, this time that statement wasn't true. The first sign of the claustrophobia setting in was her leg twitching. Then her hands started to rotate. Next her right eye started to twitch. So, all in all, Erin being claustrophobic isn't a very attractive site.

Each second it just got worse, to the point where Erin was shifting her weight on Riddick. Now, during all this, Riddick wasn't just sitting ideally by. No sire-Bob-Joe. Riddick was watching Erin shift around. Almost observing her, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

Erin went completely still when she felt a slight rumble come from the up till now silent man under her. She tensed even more when she felt his hot breath blowing lightly on her neck. Erin could almost feel every separate hair on her neck, that's how aware of Riddick she was. Next thing she knew, Riddick was nuzzling her neck. Erin Tensed.

"Calm down" Riddick growled.

Understandably, Erin decided to listen to the hugely muscled man. She very slowly let herself relax into him. Concentrating on Riddick, instead of the fact that she couldn't move anywhere. _This position would have been SO much better if we weren't tied up, and with less clothes…and rain…or a shower…yummy…whoa, okay, mind outta the gutter Erin!_

After that thought, Erin shifted a bit. Then froze when she heard Riddick…sniffing her? _What the fuck?_ She could feel his sudden smirk against her neck. Then, as unexpected as anything else this huge man did, he bit lightly on her neck.

"You taste like vodka." Rumbled his deep voice.

_Hehehehe, vodka flavored Erin lolli-pop! _Thought Erin in one insane moment.

Before Erin could say anything back (as if she could in her shock of Riddick biting her neck), Riddick's head had left her neck. When Erin glanced up at him, his head was slightly cocked to the side, in the classic listening pose.

Soon Erin could hear what he was listening to. Footsteps. Coming towards them.

Riddick used his head to put Erin's head back onto his shoulder, the same way she had it when she was passed out.

"Don't say anything." Growled Riddick.

Erin wasn't planning too. She was actually quite comfy where she was. Who wouldn't be? She was straddling a sexy man, staring directly at his neck, which was within biting distance. She let an evil grin cross her face, before quickly closing her eyes and making her face blank. _If he gets to bite me, shouldn't I be able to take the same liberties with him? _Erin hoped so, or else when she did what she was planning to do, it might not go as smoothly.

Wait..Shit….doesn't Riddick stand up soon? Oh fuck…Erin had just remembered. She had been too busy being all twitchy to actually think what came up soon. Would it be changed? Erin moved a bit to take a peek over Riddick's beefy shoulder. She needed to know where her chains were connected. If it was connected to a wall, then she was fucked. 

Straining her neck, Erin finally got a glimpse at where the chains were connected. They were connected to a third chain. It looked to be wrapped around Riddick's waist. She hadn't noticed that Riddick was chained up with three chains. Oh well, at least she knew that however far Riddick could move, she could move with him. Problem solved.

Erin got back into her 'passed out' position just in time. As Erin closed her eyes, Fry came into the room.

"So where's the body?" Came Fry's clear voice.

Erin grinned and pushed herself heard into Riddick's neck when he didn't answer her. _People are funny._ Fry continued, obviously not getting the point that Riddick didn't want to talk.

"Well….do you want to tell me 'bout the sounds?"

_And now for a moment of silence, to honour the greatness that is the awkward pause._ Erin let out silent laughter at her own little joke. Then mentally shook herself. Wasn't she supposed to be getting back at Riddick for biting her?

"Look….you told Johns you heard something." Fry wasn't giving up.

Erin hesitantly stuck out her tongue a bit, watching (cross-eyed) as it got closer and closer to Riddick's skin.

"That's fine. You don't want to talk to me that's your choice, but just so you know, there's a debate right now as to wither or not we should just leave you here to die. And Johns wants Erin to stay to keep you company, though her friend and Imam are putting up a damn good fight about that fact."

Erin rolled her eyes just as her tongue touched Riddick's neck. Fry's voice was annoying. _Johns thinks he's gonna leave me behind? Pssshhh! I am so gonna kick him once I get outta these damn chains. At least Reena's growing a backbone._

As her tongue touched Riddick's neck, Erin could feel him tense just a little bit. Pulling her tongue back into her mouth, she grinned a bit. _This is fun._ Erin heard Fry start to walk away, just as the rumbling in Riddick's chest start cueing that he was going to say something.

"You mean the whispers" Said Riddick in a low voice. Fry stopped walking.

"What whispers?" Asked Fry, sounding shit scared.

Erin's tongue snaked out of her mouth again, but this time with more confidence. She wanted to feel his throat rumble while he was talking.

"The ones tellin' me to go for the sweet spot -- just to the left of the spine, fourth lumbar down. The abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste. Human blood. Cooperish, but if you cut it with peppermint schnapps, that goes…"

"You wanna shock me with the truth now?" Interrupted Fry.

Erin grinned, getting into the lazy licking, and decided to start on the biting.

"All you people are so scared of me. Most days I'd take that as a compliment, but it ain't me you got to worry 'bout now." Said Riddick in his deep rumble.

"Show me your eyes Riddick"

Erin rolled her own eyes at that. _That's so fricking random of her._

"You'd have to come closer for that." Said Riddick, then he leaned down his face a bit and whispered to Erin.

"Hold on tight to me."

Erin nodded her head a bit, then let go of his neck, peeking one eye open to see if she did any damage. She grinned wickedly when she saw a small bruise starting to form. Then she secured her arms tightly around Riddick's big bulk.

Riddick let out a low growl.

"_Closer_"

As soon as Fry had gotten close enough, Riddick shot up, taking Erin along with him. Once she knew that he wasn't going to move anymore, she decided that now was as good a time as ever to stretch her legs. Standing on her legs after so long of sitting made them have pins and needles. _Okay, this is so not a pleasant feeling._

Erin felt Riddick's head move to look to the left; she already knew whom he would find. Then again, Erin figured that Riddick probably knew who it was before looking over too.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Said Jack.

Erin didn't understand how people could even think to confuse Jack with being a boy. Jack's voice was so feminine that you couldn't possibly get it mixed up with a males. Even before puberty, guys still have a deeper voice then that.

"You got to kill a few people"

" 'Kay, I can do it" Jack replied instantly.

"Than you got to get sent to a slam where they tell you that you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor, and pay him 20 menthol cools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs."

"So ya can see who's sneakin' up on you in the dark!"

"Exactly"

"LEAVE!……Leave" Fry interrupted, again. _She's fucking rude._ Thought Erin. She decided to butt in.

"Stop being a bioootich. You ain't her mother." Erin snarled at Fry with attitude.

Riddick grinned at that, then nudged Erin's head back to his shoulder, silently telling her to shut up.

"Cute kid" Said Riddick, referring to Jack. "Did I kill a few people? Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No. You got the wrong killer" He carried on like Erin hadn't burst out in a rage.

Fry finally shook herself out of her shock at Erin telling her off, managing to make herself look only half retarded.

"He's not in the hole. We looked."

"Look Deeper" Growled Riddick.

"Yeah, bioootich! And don't come back you smelly woman!" Erin yelled after her. Smirking in satisfaction and being able to finally tell Fry off.

Erin looked up at Riddick who was giving her a confused look. She laughed nervously.

"Some people, eh?" Said Erin with a nervous tint to her voice.

"Jump up and wrap you legs around me so I can sit down."

Erin looked at him like he was crazy for a second.

"You want me to do wha'?" She paused for a second, thinking. "OH! I get it. So that we don't get all messed up and then I end up falling and you end up being mad cause I fell and our chains make it difficult and all that shizzle. Good thinking."

Riddick kept giving her a look like she was crazy. Not that she wasn't used to those, but wasn't Riddick supposed to be all emotionless and crap? _Oh well._

Erin jumped up as far as she could and wrapped her slightly muscular legs around Riddick's hugely muscled middle. _Odd, I swear this is what happened in that one dream I had about me and him….except there was defiantly less clothing in that…and I think we might have been in a bedroom….ah! Not now Erin!_

Riddick sat down, bringing Erin with him and soon they were back in the same position as when they started. A few minutes of silence.

"So how's my neck look?" Rumbled Riddick.

_Oh…shit…this is going to get awkward…._

* * *

**Reviews**

White Rose-Black Stems: I'm glad you 'likey'. Lmao! so you like your booze too, eh? Keep showing your love!

Buecha: Err...Ovaltin? I'm sorry, i think you have the wrong kind of FanFic...Lmao, nahhh, juss playing. I was looking through my reviews today, and noticed that you've reviewed 3 times. I'm so happy that you actually like my story that much! I love you for reviewing...you know that right? lol! Hope you liked this chapter!

SharonH: I gave you more, and it was pretty soon, so do I get another Review? LOL.

Raistlins Twin: Glad to see your still with me on this. Hope you like this chapter! Keep reviewing, it encourages me to write!

Oh my...have I lost Bima? Hope not...

I love you guys! I'd love you even more if you review even more!Hint, Hint. LMAO!

* * *

Come on people

Show Rin some love, eh?

I know you know that i know that you know that you wanna!

you already read this far...

just move your mouse clicker down a bit more...

You can do it!


	9. Damn, How big IS he?

**A/N**: Hey! Shit, you guys have been awesome. I got 21 reviews on chapter 8 alone! It really got my spirits up to write this chapter. I've been having a few problems though lately. Since its summer and I don't have school anymore, my mind is basically focusing a lot on these stories and whenever I watch a movie my mind is already working up ideas for Fan fics. So my mind is really full at the moment.

Anyways, as a result of that, I wrote one chapter of a start of a story I might continue when I'm done with this one. It's called

Save Me From My Fears

So, go check that one out and tell me what ya think! Also, I've started writing a King Arthur story, but that one I won't put up till I have a few chapters done.

So, back onto this story. I hope you like this chapter. It took a bit of thinking to get this one done.

**WARNING**: This is where the sexual content comes into play people! So if you aren't comfortable with that…then…iunno…read the chapter but pretend to not notice the sexual part?

Disclaimer: I disclaim :The crowd gasps:

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Getting over her slight nervousness at his intense look, Erin grinned.

"Looks like its got a bit of bruising…nothing you can't handle though" Said Erin, her eyes glinting merrily.

"Hmm" Was the only replay she got.

They sat in silence for quite a while. There wasn't really much they could do anyways. Being chained up kind of limited your options. After a while, Erin finally broke the silence.

"I got to pee"

"Hmmm"

"No, I really got to pee."

"Hold it in"

"I _have_ been holding it in!"

"Hold it in longer"

Erin growled as best she could in frustration. Shifting a bit, she tried to think of things to take her mind off of her great need to pee.

_Reena being chased by killer chickens…_

_Water fountain…. No, no, not a water fountain…. umm…_

"Ugh! This isn't working. Where the hell is Johns?"

"Where everyone else is." Said Riddick, obviously not caring.

"Well, that doesn't bloody well help me, now does it?"

Erin shifted again, causing Riddick to grunt in annoyance. Or at least that was what she thought that was why he was grunting. She was startled out of her thoughts by Riddick.

"What's that?"

Erin tried to look behind her at where it looked like Riddick was looking. Not seeing anything, she frowned in confusion.

"What's what?"

"That, on your back."

Erin strained her neck, thinking there was something crawling up her back or something. Frowning in confusion when she didn't see anything again, she looked back to Riddick. He sighed in annoyance.

"The markings, on your back."

Erin looked at her back again, and almost laughed. He was talking about her tattoos. She felt really slow.

"My tattoos." Said Erin, matter-of-fact like.

"Tattoos" Rumbled Riddick, like he was thinking it over. "How did you get them? Last time I checked, it was damn hard to find people who still had the hardware and expertise"

_Shit…_thought Erin. She hadn't though about the whole year difference and all that. In this time, everything was different then when she came from. Tattoo artists were so common back home that she hadn't really thought it would be any different here. She should have known better. No one in the whole movie had a tattoo.

"Umm…"Erin staled, trying to make up a story quickly. "My dad had a few connections back home"

It sounded true enough to her.

"I see" Said Riddick, suspiciously. "What is the one just above your ass?"

Slightly off-guard that Riddick would even want to know, Erin stuttered for a few minutes before stopping herself, and composing again.

"It's just a tribal design, it doesn't really mean anything" She shrugged, or at least she tried too. The chains didn't really give her that much moving space.

Feeling slightly more confident with Riddick's first inquiry of her tattoos, Erin decided that she would tell him all about them.

"I have two fairy wings on my shoulder blades. Those hurt like hell, cause they are on the bone. I have one that says 'Luck of the Irish' and has a four-leaf clover on my left shoulder. On my right shoulder I have a Celtic 'Triskell'."

"Celtic Triskell?" Interrupted Riddick.

"Yeah…umm…its from Ireland. It has three points, kind of, so it is thought to mean the three stages of life. Birth, Death, and Eternity. I don't know, it just has meaning to me, so I got it."

"Right" He replied.

"Anyways, running down the inside of my right arm are the words 'Death before Dishonor' in kanji. On my left wrist is a tribal bracelet. I have a small Fairy bellow and to the left of my belly button. And on my right foot I have some more tribal, and finally running down the back of my neck is a sword." She finally finished.

"Which one hurt the most?" Asked Riddick, his tone had changed a bit with his curiosity.

Erin thought for a few minutes. Remembering which one had the longest hours of work done to it, and which one was on the most sensitive place.

"They all hurt a hell of a lot, but I suppose the sword running down my neck hurt the most. It's right on the spine."

"Did you cry?" He asked. Obviously he thought so little of her.

"No, but I think I did pull out a lot of hair."

"Hmm"

And with that, they lapsed into silence once again. Erin was leaning on his shoulder and looking at her hands, trying to get the sand out from under them. After about a half hour of silence, Riddick suddenly tensed.

Erin Sat back as far as she could and look at him. He had his head cocked to the side as if listening to something, so Erin did the same. After a second she still hadn't heard anything. Furrowing her brow in concentration, she tried to listen harder.

She held her breath, but then all that did was make the pounding of her heart sound really intense and loud. Letting out her breath, she then tried to breath silently. _Wait….don't I already breathe silently? Ugh_. Focusing back on Riddick, he was still listening intently to something she couldn't hear.

Nudging him, Riddick only grunted as an answer. _Whoa, he's really focused…obviously **not** an ADD child_. The thought made her laugh slightly before Riddick gave her a quick glare.

"Riddick, I don't hear anything." Whispered Erin.

Grunt.

_Ok, so he obviously wants complete and utter silence._ Sighing as quietly as she could, Erin glanced around in boredom. She didn't have to wait long for something to catch her attention though.

Riddick started to slam his arms, pulling against his restraints. Erin jumped, startled, and looked at him in confusion. He continued to do that a few more times, still with his head cocked to the side and listening. Though she didn't know how he could hear anything over the racked he was making.

Erin shrugged and decided to just enjoy the show. The way his muscles bulged and shifted as he fought the chains and moved them. Erin almost started to drool. _I'd love to see those muscles strain and shift as he lifted me against a wall and had his wicked way with me instead…_

She had to shift as all of a sudden having this big, muscled man between her spread legs turned her on to the point where she was aware of any little move either of them made. _Fuck, I need to get away from him…and **soon!**_

Riddick stopped moving his arms, and settled down again.

"What was that for?" Asked Erin, desperately trying to get her mind off the fact that if they didn't have any clothes on, they would have been…._ Oh, Shit! Stopping that thought right there!_

Riddick just shrugged. Then furrowed his brows a bit, leaning forward, and he started to sniff her again. Erin whipped as far away from him as she could.

"What? Stop sniffin' me!" Erin nervously yelled at him. _Shit, I don't need him knowing that he can make me hot for him just by sitting there._

Riddick shifted his hips up a bit, making Erin gasp in surprise as she felt his manhood, even through his pants. _Jesus, how big IS he?_

Riddick grinned up at her, still moving around a bit. Erin glared at him, and lifted herself up so that they weren't in such intimate contact anymore. She didn't want to get aroused to the point of orgasm just from him moving around. It would be embarrassing.

Riddick finally settled again, and Erin slowly started to lower herself down to sit on his legs, watching him warily incase he tried anything else. When he didn't, she sat herself as far down his legs as her chains would let her.

The silence came back to haunt them. For another half hour they just sat there, Erin occasionally glancing warily at Riddick, who just sat there with his eyes closed. Erin, after finally calming down again, looked around the room. Looking back at Riddick again when the room didn't prove to be anything interesting, she sighed as she suddenly remembered something.

"Riddick"

He grunted, as per usual.

"I really really gotta pee now."

* * *

**Reviews:**

SharonH: Your damn right, Riddick is hott! LOL. You haven't seen Chronicles yet? What are you waiting for? Go see it! Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer!

Raistlins Twin: Thank you! Do I have any writing ideas? Umm.. I had tons at the beginning of the year, but now since I started writing this story my mind has kicked all the other ideas out and I forgot to write them down. :Shrugs: I do have a few ideas for a King Arthur story…I might be persuaded to give one of them up if you want it…maybe…Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

FitMama: Hmm…I don't know if Erin is going to share her knowledge…we shall see though…Keep reviewing!

Buecha: Yay! I'm on your author alert list! I'm so honoured! No, seriously, I really am! Thanks so much!

NationalDisgrace: Hehehehehe…glad that I could get you addicted! But at least this is a healthy addiction…at least I think it is…oh well, thanks for the review!

TeaCat: All tickley you say? I think they have pills for that….lol, just joking, just joking! Hope you like this chapter.

Johnny Evelyn: Glad you like the story so far. Yea, Erin should defiantly get to kick Johns, stupid little bugger. I didn't like him either during the movie, but ya got to admit, the part where he grabs Fry's hand and puts it on the scar that Riddick gave him is a hot scene. But then I go back to hating him after that. LOL! Keep reviewing and I keep writing!

SitaBird3:Cringes: I really did try to limit her talking. I tired! I really did! I'll continue trying to make changes, but I don't know if they will get you to like Erin any more…:Shurgs: it's just they way I've made her to be…thanks for the advice though!

Jewel29: OooOooOo, I feel all god like! Lol. :Pulls you up from your feat: There's no need for that :Smiles: I will love you forever too if you keep reviewing! Deal?

Firecat1991: Glad you like it so much!

Satanicversus: If you thought Chapter 8 was hot, then how did you like this chapter? Lol! Your review made me laugh! Keep reviewing!

Bima: I haven't lost you! YAY! I was so happy to get your reviews! Yea, I had thought I knew the dialogues by heart too, then I went and tried to write one of them in chapter 8 and I got like..half of it wrong. I had to go back to the movie and write it out. I felt like such a nerd. Oh well, at least I got the chapter done though. Hope you like this chapter! Once again, glad I didn't lose ya! Lol. Keep showing your love!

Cateyes-120: LMAO! Kicking Johns in the balls while in 'mission impossible' mode? Hmm… maybe maybe! Thanks for reviewing!

Gabriella Malfoy: I'm so happy that you decided to give this story a chance even though you don't like mary sues! You haven't seen many mistakes? Really? Whoa… that's awesome. Yea, sorry if you do see any, my stupid beta went and got himself a g/f and basically ditched me. :Rolls eyes: So, going by your name I would guess that you're a Draco Malfoy fan? Or am I wrong? Keep reviewing pretty please?

Eliza17: I updated…as soon as I could…now be a dear and review again, eh?

Hakumei Doragon: I updated! I did! See! Whoa, funky name… what's it mean? Keep reviewing!

Sxenes: Well…if you've lost your marbles, I think you should probably go find them. Terrible things to lose, they are. :Grins: Glad I could get you addicted. Review again, eh?

Arrna: Done Done Done DONE! Hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!

Ojosdegato: its okay, lazyness is always forgiven. LOL, you naughty girl you! ….yea we'll probably get to see him naked…I wouldn't be able to not add a sex scene or something into this…fun fun! Keep reviewing!

Crematoriacon: hehehe, glad you love it! Thanks for the review!

And last but not least…..

Briana: It awesome how much you seem to like this story! Keep reviewing and I keep writing!

Whoa! That was a lot of reviews! I'm so happy that you guys seem it like it so much! I love you guys!

P.S.- Go check out my other Pitch black story: Save Me From My Fears!

* * *

How many times have we done this now?

8 Times...

Do I still need to entice you to press the pertty purple-ish button?

Fine.

You know you wanna!


	10. Temporarily Detained my ass!

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! My internet rudder or whatever you call it completely busted up, and so my dad had to buy a new one, but he wasn't in a hurry cause he doesn't really use the computers, so I was left without internet for such a long time that I was going into withdrawal. It was very painful, and today my computer and me had a heartfelt reunion.

Anyhow, there are a few matters of business that I must address before I can leave you to your reading.

**Matter number one: The tattoos in the last chapter**.

Okay, so I notice that a few people happened to like the tattoos…and since I have pictures of all of them cause they are some of the ones that I have been considering getting I decided that I would set up a photo album of them on my shitty website.

http / groups. msn. com/ PunkAvenue / mysticdarkness. msnw? Page Last

(REMOVE ALL THE SPACES)

If that doesn't work for ya, then go into my profile and click on my homepage link, it will bring you to Punk Avenue (The name of my website…shhh, I was 14), and from there go to Pictures and then go into the Mystic Darkness folder. I also added my tattoo…just cause I could and I'm so proud of it… lol.

**Matter number two**: My other story. If you haven't read **Save Me From My Fears**, what are you waiting for? Go! Go now! Or at least go after you have read and reviewed this chapter.

Okay, all matters cleared up for now! Go check out those pictures! They are so neat!

Read away my little minions!

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, I actually own nothing. I figured it out after much days of pondering that technically, my parents own everything in my own, the cloths on my back, and until I turn 18, they actually own ME! I was shocked when I found this out. Back on track though, if I actually own nothing, then I certainly can't own Pitch Black. Correct? I thought so.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

(Oh wow, double digits!)

"A friend is one who knows all about you and likes  
you just the same." -Unknown.

Luckily for Erin, she didn't have to wait long till someone came to save her from her most recent dilemma. Johns walked into the makeshift room, looking as cocky as ever. Riddick didn't even spare him a glance. Erin did. She tried to put on her most pathetic face because now there wasn't even an option of staying sitting there much longer. She really had to pee. And if she didn't get to the makeshift washroom very, very soon, there was going to be trouble.

"Well, well, well. Look at you two. All cozy and shit." Drawled Johns.

"Yes, yes, cozy indeedy. Anyways! Why don't we just skip whatever useless babble you are about to say, and let me go, cause I gotta pee like nobodies business." Replied Erin, now bouncing her leg to try and keep her mind of the need to pee.

"Useless babble? I'll have you know that nothing I say is ever useless, little missy. I suggest you learn that now, or I'll be forced to teach you it later."

"Right, right, are you done yet?"

Johns let out a dramatic sigh. Erin glared at Johns. Riddick shifted slightly. Which, unfortunately, wasn't the greatest idea, because as he shifted, he pressed Erin closer to him, which then resulted with more pressure on her bladder. Which then resulted in pure chaos.

Erin screamed and tried to pull away. _Oh, god, if I pee on him, that will be so embarrassing!_ She thought.

"Let me out! Let me out! NOW!" She screamed at Johns.

Johns, being a bit flustered, ran forward and leaned over fumbling with the keys to her chains.

"Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up." Erin chanted. Trying to get her mind off of the dire situation she was in.

She could feel Riddick chuckling beneath her. She was almost tempted to pee on him, just to get back at him for laughing. How could he laugh at such an obviously serious situation? _Yeah, I beat he wouldn't be laughing if I just let go and peed all over those lovely black pants. Jackass._ She though angrily.

After much fumbling and cursing, Erin was finally let free. She then proceeded to run all the way to the makeshift washroom, knocking Reena straight off her feet because she was in the way.

"Can't talk now, gotta pee!" Yelled Erin over her shoulder.

Finally getting into the washroom, Erin slammed the door shut and was able to finally relax her bladder. A minute later she opened the door and saw Reena slumped down on the wall.

"That was the best damn pee I have EVER had!" She exclaimed to her friend.

"Uh…okay…" Said Reena.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry bout the whole knock-you-down thing back there. You got to understand though. I've been locked up to Riddick for, like, 24 HOURS!"

"Erin, you've only been locked up for about 2 and a half hours. Not 24 hours. You're obviously overexerting."

"Yeah, well lets lock you up for 2 and a half hours and see how your damn bladder feels!"

"…Right…"

"Anyways! What have you been doing well I was wrongfully imprisoned?"

"Wrongfully imprisoned? Erin, you kicked Johns! For no reason! There's no way that you could have been wrongfully imprisoned. And you weren't 'imprisoned', just…temporarily detained."

"Temporarily detained my ass. Johns probably gets his kicks off seeing people in chains. I mean, look at his career choice. There is something seriously wrong with a man who hunts other men down and puts them in heavy chains with a damn horse-bit in their mouths. He is one twisted motherfucker. Probably is getting a hard on just watching Riddick in chains."

"What? Jealous?"

"Pshhhh! Yeah right! Riddick would never do Johns…. but if he did do another man…. as long as the other man was hot…well… that would honestly be something to see. Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?"

Reena shook her head. "Believe me, its just you."

"Oh. Whoa! We are way off subject."

"Yeah, well, you somehow always turn any conversation into something to do with sex, or anything sexual. When are you just going to end this whole faze and go get laid?"

Erin put on a mock shocked face.

"I can not believe that you just said that to me! I am pure! No man is ever going to get his hands on this pure virgin body unless I seriously like him. Or if he's damn hot." Erin said, whispering the last part.

"Only if you like him? Don't you think you should be in love before you have sex?"

"I've told you this like, a million times Reena! I do not believe in love. I think it's just nonsense that mothers pass on to their little girls hoping that they wont have sex until they supposedly feel like their 'in love'. I believe in lust and maybe an intense companionship. But besides that, I don't think that love really exists."

Reena rolled her eyes.

"You're just bitter that none of the guys you have dated has ever made you feel anything more then just intense 'like'"

"Whatever. I don't wanna have this argument with you again. Can we please get back on track? I swear, it's almost like you're trying to avoid telling me what you did while I was 'temporarily detained'"

"Fine, fine. I'm not avoiding anything. Basically all I did was talk to Imam a bit, and then him and me tried to convince Johns to let you go. "

"How did you try to convince him to let me go?"

Reena laughed nervously.

"That's a funny story."

Moment of awkward silence.

"Oh, really? Well then, like, you should so totally tell me this funny story!" Said Erin with fake enthusiasm.

"Right. I told him that you were prone to random moments of schizophrenia. Unless you had your medicine, which of course you had forgotten to take in the last few days."

Erin just looked at Reena with her mouth hanging open in pure shock. Reena laughed nervously again and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Come on Erin! I had to get you out somehow without him wanting to kill you."

"And so you brilliantly thought up the idea that I have schizophrenia? Geeee..Why didn't I think of that!" Erin finally replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so, obviously a bad choice."

"Obviously" Erin drawled.

Reena coughed.

"Right then. Moving on. Lets go outside, shall we?"

"Fine, fine. But I just want you to remember something."

"What?"

"Paybacks a bitch"

Erin started to walk away after that. Reena trailed after her, knowing that Erin might just get back at her. Suddenly Erin stopped and turned around to face her. Reena stopped as well, getting ready to bolt just in case Erin was really pissed about the whole 'schizophrenia' bit.

"You know, I just realized something"

"…And what would that be?" Reena asked cautiously.

Erin then proceeded with flinging herself at Reena had pulling her into a hug before she could react.

"I missed you oh so terribly while I was imprisoned! Oh, the dread of not having your wonderful company for a whole 2 and a half hours! I do believe that I am Reena-depraved."

"Uh?" Came Reena's highly intelligent reply.

"However, on accordance with the fact that you didn't even bother to come and visit me, I must now revoke the hug that I have just given you. You meany! How could you not come and visit me and give me moral support during my hard time in prison? If you had been chained up, I would have done the required friend visit and would have sneaked you in a spoon to dig your way out. I am appalled at your lack of caring and compassion for my wellbeing and I shall now be giving you the dreaded 'silent treatment' until you can shower me with enough gifts of your love. Good-day." Said Erin in an arrogant and rich-snob voice.

She then strolled away with her head held insanely high. Reena just stared after her, dumbfounded at her fast that interaction at gone. _Maybe saying she had schizophrenia wasn't a bad idea…seems like it could be true to me_ thought Reena in her still shocked state.

* * *

**Reviewers:**

Kayla: Yet another addicted reader. I feel so proud. I think I got jealous of Erin too….almost didn't want to write that bit… Thanks!

Bima: Bima, Bima Bima, where would I be without your obvious love for my odd humour? I love how you almost die laughing over some of the things I write. Makes my little heart swell, it does! You don't hate me for the delay in the updating do ya? Review again:Puppy eyes:

Arrna: Back again, I see. Glad to have such loyal reviewers. You all make me feel tingly with your loyalness. That's not a word, but oh well! Riddick in chains would be a pretty sexy picture, I must admit that, but, Riddick in chains attached to my bed…now that is drool worthy. Lol!

Raistlins Twin: I do have many story ideas, but it seems like your e-mail isn't working…or at least it wasn't working when I tried to e-mail you some ideas… anyhow, you like how I move fast through the story? Whoa…I thought I was going slowly… but I'm happy that you think I go fast. Makes me feel good. :Smiles:

Satanic Versus:Blushes: Oh my. Hush hush, you're starting to make me feel embarrassed! But I must admit to being slightly curious. In being you God, does this bring me any special powers? Or any privileges? LOL, joking, joking. Love your reviews. They make me smile.

Johnny Evelyn: Irish people rock! I'm like… 1/3rd Irish…or something like that that makes no sense really, but basically it means I got a smidgen of Irish from my mums side. Lovely people the Irish. I love mostly any Celtic designs. Always have, which is why I want to get a lot of Celtic tattoos. The bumper sticker made me laugh. I love it, cause I'm buying a sword soon…YAY! I have wanted one since like… iunno, I was little I guess. I'm getting off topic, I'm sorry, I like to babble. Thank you so very much for the review!

Boricateengirl12: thank you. I shall continue. And Thank you again. Review again?

Ojosdegato: I have seen that picture many many times, and it is a very nice picture. I am sorry for causing you more distress. The action is coming, I promise. This chapter I just needed to get Erin outta that damn room. Review again pretty please? By the way…what does your name mean? If anything…..

Cateyes-120: Glad I could get you laughing. I do try…sometimes I bit too hard, but, oh well. Yes, the tattoos are awesome. I love tattoos… except when people get the sleeve tattoos (Where the whole arm is tattooed) I think it takes away from the artistic-ness of a tattoo, I also do not like back murals. They are too busy. I like simple tattoos I guess….anyways, now that I have put you to sleep with my tattoo rant, I shall leave you with saying thank you so very much for your review, and please review again!

Shadowglove: I try to update fast, but my laziness just tends to get out of hand and I can't stop it, and I'm so very sorry. But its summer….you understand right? Right? Thank you for your review.

And again…..

Johnny Evelyn: ooOOooOOoooOOo, this is a first… I've never had one person review twice in one chapter! How nice of you! And actually, if you came over to my humble abode then you would probably be rich considering all the times I have said that to my loveable but oh-so-annoying dog. :Shrugs: I love you twice as much now cause you reviewed twice! Thank you, thank you!

Whew! Okay. I was kind of sad that less people reviewed this time…iunno what happened last chapter to get 21 reviews or whatever the number was, but..oh well, I love all the people that review all the same! Anyone wanna try to beat the 21 reviews to chapter 8 and maybe review more for this chapter?

* * *

Once again i shall leave you with the highly inspireing words that tend to make people do things...

You know you wanna!

(Press purpley button that is)


	11. She's Mine

A/N: Okay! Here's another chapter! This one was the longest yet. Honestly! I spent a few days writing this one up, changing ideas and such. Anyways, hope you like it!

**By the way- **Did anyone actually go to the website link and checkout the tattoo pictures? I want to know if I should take it down or not. If you did, then post a little comment in your review, pretty pretty please?

**WARNING: This chapter includes attempted rape; do not read if you can't handle it. **

**Disclaimer: **I hate repeating myself so much. Do you honestly think I could own Pitch Black? Yeah, right.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"No matter how dark a situation might seem, there is always a source of light to run to"-Unknown.

Erin bounced out of the crashed ship, and almost immediately fell to her knees.

"AHHHH! Oh God! Natural light! It burns! It burns!" she yelled, covering her eyes to stop the bright light from entering them.

Needless to say, she had everyone attention without even meaning to. Erin just kneed in the hot sand, slowly letting her light sensitive eyes readjust. By the time she was finally able to open her eyes fully, although blinking every two seconds, Reena had caught up to her.

"Umm….Erin…what are ya doin' on the ground?" Asked Reena, hesitantly, not really sure if she wanted to know.

"Oh, there's a perfectly reasonable explanation--"

"Wait! I changed my mind, I don't wanna know." Reena interrupted, "Anyways, about what you said back there….I'm sorry for not coming to visit, but you got to understand that trying to convince Johns to let you go took a very long time. So…we all good?"

"Pshhh…yeah. But next time I get chained up, you better come visit me! Unless its where I'm doing something kinky…then you really don't have to visit….unless you like it kinky and threesomes are your thing, then by all means--"

"OKAY! Just stop there Erin, I really don't need to hear anymore!" Interrupted Reena again.

Erin just grinned at her. Reena shook her head and leaned down to help Erin to stand up. Erin cleaned the sand off her clothes and then looked around at everyone. Everyone seemed to be doing something useful. Or at least they made it look like they were doing something useful. She suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Reena, what happened to those backpacks that we had when we woke up? Didn't you say that there was food and water and junk in there?"

"Yeah! I completely forgot! I think we lift them in the shade over by the other opening in the ship. Hey! Your backpack has your Ritalin too! Aren't you suppose to take that like, at the beginning of everyday?"

"Hehehehe…shhhh… I forgot?" Said Erin, laughing nervously.

"Bullshit"

"True, but I'm pretty sure that I'm not suppose to take them with alcohol. So there was a good reason for not taking them."

"Okay…but shouldn't you take them now? 'cause I know your going to need to start actually focusing on doing some work soon."

"Alright Mother….gessshhh"

With that Erin started walking around the ship to the other opening, Reena following close behind her. Erin was glancing over her shoulder to ask Reena a question when she suddenly ran into something. Jumping in fright at the same time as she knocked into the object made her lose her balance and start toppling to the hot sandy ground.

Letting out a little squeak and bracing herself for the impact of the ground, she wasn't all too shocked to feel large arms go around her stomach, pulling her back into a warm chest.

Opening up her eyes, Erin looked up and up until she met welder's goggles. She just stared for a while, still trying to get to her to work and making sure she wasn't drooling on Riddick from feeling all his tight muscles pressed tightly to her body.

"Ahem" Reena coughed slightly, bringing Erin back into reality.

"We have got to stop meeting like this" Erin finally got out.

Riddick slowly slide his arms away from Erin's waist, making sure to run his huge hands hotly along her hips a bit before finally stepping away from her. Erin was left trying to not shiver from the sensual feel of his hands running along her slightly bared stomach. _Oh God, I'm going to have dreams about those hands running all over my damn body for the rest of my life…_She thought.

Erin had to shake her head just to get it working again, Riddick glanced past her at something then looked back into her eyes. Giving a small smirk, he started walking past her, leaving her in a very dazed state. Right before he got completely away from her, he gave her a sound smack on the ass, causing Erin to jump and spin, holding her hurt ass and glaring open-mouthed at the huge man strolling away from her.

"Did he just…..he didn't!…he just!…Oh my God!…." Stammered Erin, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Damnnnn girl! He just smacked your ass! What the hell have you two been doing while you guys were all alone chained up?" Laughed Reena, who was almost as shocked as Erin, but not enough for her to not tease her.

"That was so uncalled for! I feel so trashy now!" Erin said, in a mock-appalled way.

"No you aren't! You liked that! Oh shit, that was great! But stop avoiding the question, what the hell were you two up to?" Said Reena, who was almost doubled over with laughter.

"Dude, don't worry bout it." Said a grinning Erin, who then winked at her and wagged her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

This caused Reena to laugh even more to the point that she had to hold onto Erin just to keep standing. Erin chuckled a bit herself. Then she gave Reena a few pats on the back.

"Righty, enough with that, let us continue with our search, shall we?" she said.

After taking a little bit to compose herself, Reena finally said, "Okay, I'm good, lets go."

And off they went into the shady area where there was a bit of an overhang from the ship. It didn't take them long to find the backpacks even though they were a bit buried under sand. They dug them out of the sand and pulled them into the sun so that they could see better what the contents were.

Reena opened one of the backpacks and looked in. Finding a knife right on top, she knew that this one was Erin's because there was a bottle of Ritalin further down.

"Erin, here, lets switch. This one is obviously yours." Said Reena, passing the pack to Erin.

Erin shrugged and handed over the pack she had been about to open. Grabbing the pack that Reena had given her, her eyebrows shot up finding a knife as the first thing.

"A knife?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah, my pack as a gun. Can you believe that? Like I would ever use a gun! I don't even know _how_ to use a gun!" Replied Reena, holding up the gun for her friend to see.

"I don't think it's that hard. Point and shoot. The knife however….yeah, not really that easy. Oh! Maybe I could get Riddick to show me how to use it….though really, in reality there is no way I could actually stab anyone. Using a gun would be so much easier really. Not as personal." Erin said, looking at the knife and taking it out of its sheath to check how sharp it was.

"You're starting to sound just a bit psycho killer there…." Said Reena nervously, "anyways, here, you can have the gun. I don't want it. I feel like I might accidentally shoot my foot or something."

Erin shrugged again and took the offered gun carefully. Checking it, she found the safety button and made sure that it was on. She didn't know much about guns, but watching movies and TV helped a bit in giving really basic info about them.

Putting the gun and the knife to the side, Erin then pulled out the bottle of Ritalin. Popping open the lid she took out two pills and then went searching for a bottle of water. Once she found that, she quickly popped the pills and washed them down.

Once all that was over with, all that was left in the packs were one more water bottle, a few chocolate bars, gum, a sandwich, and a blanket. Erin shoved everything back in and decided to look in the little side pockets. She smiled brightly when she found what was in them.

"Let there be light!" she exclaimed while turning on one of two flashlights that she had found.

She then quickly turned it off to save the batteries, but she was so happy that they had light for when it got dark. They might just be able to last through this whole little trip.

Flinging herself down onto the sand in the shade, Erin sighed. After sitting there for a while, she suddenly started searching though her pockets, pulling out random things like bus transfers and such.

"What are you looking for?" asked Reena curisiously.

"My Zippo." Said Erin.

Pulling everything out of her pocket, she still couldn't find it. It was her favorite lighter. She had gotten it from one of her ex-boyfriends when they had been going out. It had a bit of meaning to it, but basically it was just really cool looking and always worked for her.

"Shit….where is it? Do you think it got knocked out of my pocket when I attacked Johns?" Erin asked, frustrated.

"No, I got there right after Johns kicked you, I would have seen it with the sun glinting off it." Replied Reena.

"Crap, then it must have fallen out when I was chained up," She said while slowly getting to her feet, "Okay, I'm gonna go try and find it. If I don't find it there then…I probably wont be finding it if it fell out while we were walking here or whatever. Alrighty, see ya in a bit!"

Walking back into the dark ship, Erin blinked a few times trying to yet again get used to the sudden light change. Once she got her eyesight back, she trudged forward, humming a bit to herself to keep amused. Also to help with the fact that she was a tiny bit scared of what may be lurking in the dark shadows.

After a short moment of walking she came across the room that she was imprisoned in and started her search for her favorite lighter. Five minutes later and still no Zippo, Erin went onto her hands and knees thinking that might help.

"I always love a woman on her knees." Came a deep voice from behind her.

Jumping a bit, startled at the sudden voice when she had thought she was all alone, Erin leaned up and look over her shoulder to see the one person whom she never wanted to be alone with.

"Johns. How nice of you to join me." She said sarcastically.

"I noticed you weren't outside with your little friend. I was so very worried that Riddick might have gotten you. We wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?" He said, sneering at her.

"I would rather be alone with Riddick, then alone with you. You disgust me." Erin responded glaring at him as he started coming closer to her.

Standing up, Erin faced Johns, never taking her eyes off him. Her comment had obviously angered him if his face was anything to go by. As he started coming too close for comfort, Erin started backing up. Every step he took forward, she took a step backward.

"He has you wrapped around his little finger, has he? What are you? His whore? I bet you are. You seem the type." Johns growled out.

Erin thought that the growl was very lacking when Johns used it, Riddick did a whole hell of a lot better.

"No, I'm not his whore. But what if I was? There is nothing you can do about it." Erin smirked at him, still backing away.

Johns face scrunched up in fury, "I don't need to do anything about it. He'll get tired of you. You're just a whore. That's all you are! How bout I give you a go right now? What's the going rate these days?"

Erin's eyes narrowed at him, thoroughly pissed off at what he was implying.

"I am not a whore, Johns. And even if I was, I wouldn't let you 'have a go' in a million years."

Erin was distracted him Johns for a minute when she sudden felt a wall against her back. Glancing quickly behind her, she found that Johns had literary back her into a corner. Swearing under her breath she faced Johns again only to find that he was dangerously close. Lifting up her hands she put them onto his chest to hold him from coming any closer.

"Go the fuck away Johns. Rape is a criminal offense. You would have a dingy cell right next to Riddick's if you try anything." She stammered out, now starting to get scared for what he might do.

She wasn't stupid. She knew that Johns was a whole lot stronger then her. If he wanted to do something to her, she might not be able to stop him.

"You can't rape the willing." Johns said, breathing into her face.

"I'm not willing, you bastard, so it would be rape."

Johns pushed on her hands, making her arms tremble a bit with the pressure. Pushing back against him, he started to move away. Erin almost grinned thinking that she had the upper hand and was winning when suddenly Johns brought both his hands up and grabbed her hands off his chest and slammed them high above her head onto the wall. He then did the same with his body, forcing her to be slammed fully into the wall.

He let out a small moan when he felt his whole body in contact with Erin's. She was still trying to push him away, but then stopped as she felt his manhood hardening.

"Get the fuck off me!" she screamed in his face.

"No, I'm tired of seeing you against Riddick. It's my turn now!"

Erin was desperately pull against his hands, trying to get her hands out, when Johns started to rock his hips against hers. Grinding his hardness against her. Unlike when she was with Riddick, this time she didn't get turned on. Now she was just downright scared.

Her mind was in a state of pure horror, but finally a thought came through. Erin grasped onto the thought and finally was able to compute it with the rest of her body. Putting all the strength into her leg, she brought it painfully hard up into Johns aroused crotch. Johns gasped in pain and backed off enough for Erin to yank her arms free and slip around him.

She was halfway across the room when suddenly she was tackled from behind. Landing with a thud on the metal ground she tried to get up, but Johns' body was too heavy for her. She couldn't lift herself up. Johns put his face right next to her ear and breathed into it.

"Now you listen here you little slut, I'm going to turn you over and your not going to try anything like you did back there or I will fucking tie you down and fuck you as hard as I can. Be a good slut and just lye still for me and I just might be a bit gentle with you." He snarled into her ear.

Erin gritted her teeth, holding back on the string of curses she wanted to say to the bastard. She felt tears stinging the back of her eyes, but she would never give Johns the satisfaction at making and seeing her cry. She was tough. She would not let this happen. There had to be some way of getting out of this. _Someone help me!_ Her mind screamed.

Johns quickly flipped her over so that she was on her back and pinned her legs with his. He grabbed both her arms and pulled them over her head, then transferred both of her wrists into one of his large hands. Leaving one of his hands free to explore, which he quickly got to doing. He attempted to kiss her lips, but she turned her head to the side.

That pissed him off, so he quickly lifted his free hand and slap Erin hard across the face. The force of the blow split her bottom lip open and she whimpered in pain. Johns gave up on trying to kiss her after a few more attempts where she turned her face just like before. He then decided to attack her neck. Sucking and biting on it as hard as he could.

Erin was gritting her teeth at the pain. Trying to ignore his wandering hand that was on her left breast. She was praying for something to come find them. Someone, anyone to save her from this bastard. Johns' hand started traveling south, and Erin started fighting back harder against him. She didn't want him anywhere near her, but she defiantly didn't want his hand down her pants.

Clenching her eyes tight, she hoped it would block out what was going to happen. But suddenly his heavy weight was lifted off her. Her eyes shot open and she looked up to find Riddick's huge frame standing over her, looking at the crumpled form of Johns, who looked unconscious. Riddick then leaned down and lifted Erin effortlessly into his arms, cradling her to his muscled chest. Erin wrapped herself around her savior, clinging to him as she finally let the tears flow silently.

Riddick looked at Johns who was groaning in pain. Apparently he wasn't unconscious, but just dazed. Riddick clenched his arms tighter against Erin, pulling her as close as he could. Johns looked up into his dark welders goggles, and they stared at each other for a while.

Riddick suddenly shifted and then growled at johns and said something that shocked Erin out of her scared daze.

"She's mine."

* * *

**Reviews:**

SharonH: Glad. Here you go. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. :Grins:

Angels: Everyone keeps saying that they are addicted to this story. It makes me feel so great! Thank you so much for the review!

Arrna: Pssshhhh, how come in YOUR bed? OooOOoOoo…. Bolts might just be a good idea…hmmm… LOL! Anyways, how bout we just share him….. even days you get him, odd days he's mine? It might work…lmao! Thanks for reviewing again! You're awesome!

Bima: Nah, I don't think Riddick would have liked Erin peeing on him. That would have been just too embarsseing. Overdose of Riddick…oh yeah, defiantly. Hope you liked this chapter!

Social Control::Cough: soo…does that mean that I'm not your god anymore? Damn… and I was just getting used to the idea….oh well… anyways, yes, I know, I'm slow on the updates. But come on! Its my summer! Can you blame me? During school I write more often to get away from the school work. I use this as an excuse. But in summer I stay out a lot, so yeah….. I try to update soon. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

Shadowglove: It actually was longer then most of my updates…don't know why you think its shorter….iunno. It might be shorter…. But this chapter was pretty long! Glad you like it! Keep reviewing!

Cateyes-120: That would have been so cruel! Glad you liked the rant. It took a while to get it right. And you might be right, a spoon would be hard to dig a way out of prison….lol, keep reviewing pretty pretty please?

Crematoriacon: Thanks, I'll try. Just keep reviewing.

Feroxfemina18: Congrats on just getting a job, I've been trying to get one since school let out, but no luck. Glad I could make your day, and it isn't sad! When some of my favorite stories get updated, it makes my day too! I'm glad you like the characters so much! It was hard to try and figure out what would go through their heads and what they would do and all that…so I'm always so happy to hear that people like them. Thank you so much for continuing reading and please review again!

Animagious-White-Tiger: Shhhh, I know that I didn't get far… it was just a chapter to get Erin out of that bloody room. This chapter went somewhere though, right? Review again! And thanks for reviewing so much!

Boricateengirl12: here's your review! Review again, righty?

Nonny: err….thanks? I think….

* * *

Be kind.

Review.

Pretty please?

It would honestly brighten my day!

All you have to do is psuh the purpley button!


	12. Water, What a Beautiful Thing!

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter… thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! It was awesome! I love all your feedback! Sorry that the updates keep getting further and further apart, but I had serious writers black for a while, and it was just the last two days in which I got my mind back on track. This chapter is pretty damn long though, it's my way of trying to make it up to you!

**HOLY CRAP**! Over 100 reviews! You guys Rock!

**Disclaimer #1:** If I was able to take over the world, then I would own Pitch Black and everything to do with it. However, as of yet, I have not found a way to take over the world, so therefore, I do not own Pitch Black or anything to do with it. Happy? Yeah, me either.

**Disclaimer #2**: The song used in this chapter is Angry Johnny by Poe. Download it; it's a good song.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Do not go where the path may lead.  
Instead go where there is no path and leave a trail." -Unknown.

Erin's silent tears slowed down after Riddick's growled proclamation. She was still wrapped tightly in his arms, clinging to him like he was the last person on the whole planet. Riddick and Johns seemed to be in a staring match, and while Erin didn't think that this was exactly the right time to have a staring contest, she was comfortable and she felt safe in Riddick's arms so she wasn't complaining.

She knew that Johns couldn't touch her while Riddick was around. The comment that Riddick had said got Johns in a very pissed off mood. Erin peeked at him, still nestled in Riddick's arms. Johns' face had gone beat red with anger. Feeling brave with Riddick guarding her, she started to slowly grin, remembering a song that could be applied to the pissed off little man on the ground.

She started humming it at first, keeping it quiet until she worked up enough courage to softly sing it, smirking at Johns.

"Johnny, Angry Johnny, this is Jezebel in Hell

I wanna kill you, I wanna blow you...away

I can do it you gently

I can do it with an animal's grace

I can do it with precision

I can do it with gourmet taste

But either way

Either (way), either way

I wanna kill you

I wanna blow you...

Away

I can do it to your mind

I can do it to your face

I can do it with integrity

I can do it with disgrace

Johnny, Angry Johnny, this is Jezebel in Hell

Johnny, Angry Johnny, this is Jezebel in Hell

I can do it in a church

I can do it any time or place

I can do it like an angel

To quiet down your rage

I can do it in the water

I can do on dry land

I can do it with instruments

I can do it with my own bare hands

But either way

Either way, you know where it stands

I wanna kill you

I wanna blow you...

Away

Johnny, Angry Johnny, this is Jezebel in Hell

Johnny, oh my Johnny

Where did your pleasure go

When the pain came through you

Where did your happiness go

This force is running you around now

Getting you down now

Where is your pleasure now Johnny

Where has your pleasure gone now

Johnny, Angry Johnny..." Erin ended softly, never raising her voice above a slightly loud whisper.

Throughout the song, Johns' face had gotten even redder, if that was even possible. He now was doing a fairly good imitation of an overgrown tomato. Erin could see that he wanted to lung at her, attack her, but he wouldn't dare. Not with the looming figure that was Riddick standing protectively over her.

Riddick let out a deep chuckle, it sounded kind of odd, like he hadn't laughed in a long time. And it wasn't even full out laughing, just a chuckle but it seemed to fit him. It rumbled from deep within his muscled chest, and Erin could feel it before she heard it. It was an odd sensation; she had never been this close to someone when they were laughing.

Suddenly, Riddick moved, so fast that it blurred Erin's vision. By the time he had stopped moving, Johns was knocked unconscious, a slow trail of blood running down the side of his face where it had hit the wall behind him. Erin had to shake her head to get her eyes to focus on the now stillroom. _Shit, that was damn fast! Johns probably didn't even see him coming…_. She thought.

Erin knew that she should probably let go of the huge mass murderer, but she just couldn't get her arms to let go. She knew that it was just a natural human reaction to being scared out of her mind, so she clung to the person hat saved her, but still, she didn't want him to think she was weak. She was tough…it was just…that was possibly the most frightening thing that had ever happened to her in her entire life.

Besides, Riddick didn't seem to mind too much, in fact, he was still holding her tightly. So, she didn't have any problems with never letting him go. Okay, so maybe not 'never' letting him go, but for now she wasn't going anywhere. Unless Riddick moved, then she would, obviously, have to move with him.

And apparently, Riddick did want to move. His big strides quickly brought them out the room where Erin had been attacked, and they were quickly moving towards where she had come into the ship. Looking back over his shoulder, Erin watched as the doorway to where Johns laid in a crumpled heap got further and further away. She shuddered, suddenly feeling cold at what had almost happened.

Riddick pulled her closer to him, almost like he was saying that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her ever again. Erin could almost believe that…but she wondered why he was being so protective of her. There had to be a catch or something.

The sunlight hit her back and warmed her instantly. Riddick continued carrying her over to where Reena and her had been going through their packs. Reena was nowhere in sight, and Erin was kind of grateful for that. Reena didn't need to know about this. It would just stress her out too much.

Riddick sat down in the shaded area, not letting go of her. Erin shifted a bit to get comfortable, then rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She must have dozed off for a bit, because the next thing she knew, Riddick nudging her startled her awake.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Your friend is coming." Answered Riddick in his usual deep voice.

Looking up, she shielded her eyes against the bright light and saw the dark form of a person coming closer. Before long, Erin saw that it was indeed her friend, so she sat up a bit more, and made sure that she didn't look traumatized.

"Hey Erin! Did you find your Zippo?" Reena asked cheerily.

"Wha….?" Erin started, not remembering what her friend was talking about, "Oh! Ummm… nah, couldn't find it….What's that your carrying?" she asked, trying to redirect Reena's attention.

"OH! Right, Fry called me over to where they were, they made some more breather-thingy's for us. Here." Replied Reena, handing the breather to Erin.

"Geeee, a bit late, don't you think? My lungs are almost used to not having enough air in them now. I could have used this at the start. But, oh well. Thanks." Scowled Erin, looking at the breather.

She threw it over her shoulder and adjusted it till it fit just right, then put the mouth piece into her mouth and breathed in a large lungful of air. Having gone without a lungful of air for a while now, that one drag was almost as good as a drag from a cigarette.

"Your welcome. Anyways, we're all getting ready to go to the settlement that they found. So, come on, grab your backpack and lets jet." Said Reena, leaning down to pick up her pack and slinging it across her shoulder.

Erin groaned then tried to get up, but Riddick's meaty arm stopped her and pulled her back into his wide chest. Right before she could turn around to tell him to let go, he stood quickly, pulling her along with him. He set her on her feet and turned her to face him. He looked into her eyes, his brow furrowed like he was confused about something. Erin was about to ask if she had something of her face, when he let go of her, and quickly strode away.

"Er?" Erin said intelligently, watching his muscular body move further away.

Reena sighed and pulled her towards where everyone was, pushing Erin's backpack into her hands. Erin swung the pack onto her shoulders and followed Reena, still wondering what the hell was up with Riddick.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Fry asked.

There were mumbles from everyone.

"Okay, lets go!" She said.

And so, they went.

Erin was following slightly behind Reena who was talking excitedly with Imam. Not really paying attention to her surroundings, she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a rough hand slide on her ass then over her hip before leaving her body. She quickly looked up in anger, to find Johns' back moving away from her. She almost lunged at him, but Paris suddenly popped up and started talking to her, so she tried to calm down.

"Hello! I'm Paris, not quite sure that we've met."

"Erin" She mumbled, not really wanting to talk.

"Sorry love, what was that?"

"My names Erin."

"Oh, what a lovely name for a lovely lady" He said, placing a hand onto her shoulder.

Erin glanced at the hand, and then glared up at him.

"Take your fucking hand off my shoulder, before I break all your fingers." She growled at him.

After the incident with Johns, she really didn't feel like being touched by any male. Especially one that wanted to get into her pants. She didn't know what it was about her, she wasn't as attractive as Fry or Reena or Shazza, so why was every guy here trying to fuck her? It was annoying. She was a virgin, part of a dying breed, and she planned to stay that way until she found someone that she liked enough.

Paris yanked his hand off her shoulder, and held it like she actually had broke his fingers. His face scrunched up in rage and he leaned into her.

"You little tart! I think that you've spent too much time with that Riddick fellow. Someone needs to teach you a lesson, and I'm more then willing" He hissed at her, his breath smelling of alcohol.

"Don't you fucking threaten me, you bastard. I can act any way I want to act, you have no say over me, and if you try to touch me, then I'll cut off your fucking dick and shove it down your throat" She growled again, finally losing her temper and stepping into him, pulling out the knife that she had slide into her pants pocket before they had left.

She rested the knife against his inner thigh, right next to his dick and put a bit of pressure on it so that he could see that she wasn't joking. They had fallen behind the group of survivors and with the way that they were standing; no one could see the knife. Erin had made sure.

Paris was shaking, and stuttering with his words trying to get something out. Erin sneered at him, then back up.

"Don't fuck with me, little man. You won't win."

With that Erin pushed him forward, towards the group. She stayed behind them all, watching to make sure no one else came close to her. She could feel Riddick gaze on her, and it was making her uncomfortable. Dropping back even more, she moved till she was just behind him.

Her temper was just barely leashed in, and if someone pissed her off any time soon, she didn't know what she would do. She watched as Paris dropped a bottle of alcohol, and she watched the exchange between him and Riddick, but she didn't have the strength to laugh. She was tried. She was smelly. And now she honestly did just want to go home, and forget about the almost rape, and everything else.

Going over a hill in the canyon, she was finally able to see the settlement for the first time in real life. It was so dingy. So small. And even from this far away, she could tell that it was abandoned. Erin yawned and then started walking again, dragging her feet through the sand, too lazy to pick them up.

It took another five minutes till they finally reached the settlement. Everyone seemed to be going in the same direction, so she decided to follow. After a few twists and turns they finally arrived at the ship that they were trying to fix. It looked like shit. But then, what did Erin really know about ships? Where she came from they weren't this advanced, they didn't have ships that any old person could own to take them to another planet. It was so different here.

She wondered how her and Reena would act if they survived the coming darkness. They knew nothing of this universe, or any other universe. They didn't have anywhere to go if they got off this hellhole. They could maybe say that they have memory loss or something, but honestly, she didn't think anyone would really believe that. She sighed and shook her head, now wasn't the time to worry over that.

Looking up, she watched from the shadows as the rest of the survivors talked and stood around the ship. After a while she got bored and went to go look around. Walking into the first house she saw, she opened the door carefully. Looking around the darkness that was within, she slowly stepped in, trying to stay in the light from the doorway. She moved over to where she could see the faint outline of shutters. Lifting her hand up to the dusty blinds, she pulled at him, having to put some muscle into it before they finally opened with a squeak.

Erin had to cover her eyes as the light suddenly shined right into her eyes, and stepped back as dust from the shutters flew around from the movement. Coughing a bit and waving a hand in front of her face, the dust finally settled again and she was able to see the inside of the house. It was a pretty big place. She stood in the living room, the furniture basically falling apart, but you could still tell that this had been a living room.

Spotting a doorway opposite the one she came in, she moved towards it. Through it she found a kitchen. She had to struggle with the shutters once again, but she finally got them open. Moving on after finding nothing too exciting in the kitchen, she opened the next door.

She opened the shutters and a bedroom was revealed to her. She almost cried, wanting to lye down on the bed and fall asleep right then, but there was still one more door that was left un-opened. Moving towards it, she opened the door and there in all its beauty lye a bathroom. The shutters were already open so she could clearly see the shower, the toilet, and the sink. There were rags just barley hanging on a hook, deteriorated from time and sand.

She decided to take a chance as see if maybe the water was still running. Even though she knew that it was a very little chance, she still had to see. Moving towards the taps of the sink, she turned them all the way open. Nothing. She almost broke down in frustration. She wanted to wash the sweat off her body; it was getting on her nervous.

Sighing, she was about to leave the bathroom, when she heard a faint sound. Turning around she looked around the room. There wasn't anything there. And yet the sound came again. Looking towards where she thought it had come from, she found herself looking at the sink. Moving over to it, she ran her hand where the drain was, and felt….moisture. _Holy fuck! It's working! Slowly, but at least it's working!_ She thought, feeling another drop on the back of her hand.

The drops started coming faster and faster until finally there was a small steady stream. Erin actually jumped in joy and then ran out of the house looking for Reena.

Finding her following Imam around, she grabbed onto her and started pulling her towards the house where she had left the taps open.

"HEY! Erin! What the hell? What's wrong?" Asked Reena, trying to get her arm away from Erin so that she could stop.

"Nothings wrong! There's water! It's the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen! If we leave the tap open then soon the water will come faster, and maybe…Oh my God! We could even have a shower! Come on, come on!" Erin said breathlessly.

Reena, after hearing about a shower, ran after her friend. Erin led her into the house and back into the bathroom. They both stopped in awe almost. Watching a tiny stream of water flow out of a tap.

An hour later found both Erin and Reena sitting on the sandy ground of the house, still in the bathroom, watching the flow of water that was steadily getting stronger. Finally, by the time that it was almost a full stream of water, Erin got up and turned the taps off.

"What did ya do that for?" Whined Reena.

"Cause we don't know how much water there is, so we don't want to waste it. I want to try the shower and see if it works, then we can have showers!" Said Erin.

She moved over to the shower and turned the taps on there. There was a lot of squeaking and noise until finally, a stead stream of water came out of the shower nozzle. Reena was clapping and laughing, so happy to see that stream of water. Erin was watching it in awe, and then put her hands out to cup some water and threw it at Reena.

"Shit, I never thought I would ever be this happy to see water." Said Reena, with water dripping down her face.

"You go first, I'll wait outside in the bathroom and rest for a bit. Just wake me up once your done, okay?" Erin said, already stepping out into the bedroom.

"Yeah." Reena replied.

Closing the door, Erin walked over to the bed. Looking down at the sheets that were full of dust and sand, she sighed. This was going to be a bit of work before she could actually lye down and rest. So she got to work. Taking off the top sheet, she threw it onto the floor. Doing the same with the next one. Leaving the bed bare, she picked up a filthy pillow and started slamming it against the wall. Clouds of dust and sand came flying off it. Once she was done that, the room was misty with dust.

Erin left the bed bare, there was no saving the sheets. She threw herself onto the bed, bouncing a bit until finally she settled and lied down. She closed her eyes, and almost straight away, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Something was poking her in the back. And whatever it was, was going to die. 

Groaning and rolling over, Erin swatted at whatever it was poking her. On the second swat, her hand connected with something smooth but solid. Her brow furrowing in confusion, she opened her eyes to find big brown eyes staring at her from an inch away.

"AHHH!" Screamed Erin.

She rolled out of bed on the other side and fell onto the floor with a loud smack. Groaning in pain and scowling at hearing Reena laughing on the other side of the bed, she painfully got up.

"Thanks, no, really, I need a bit of scared shitless in the morning right when I wake up." Grumbled Erin.

"That was great! You should've seen your face! Priceless!" Said Reena, still holding her gut with laughter.

"Glad I could be a source of amusement." Said Erin with a scowl.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, the showers yours. I'm gonna go see what everyone else is up to. See yas!"

"Bye" Erin said to the door where Reena had left.

Erin groaned again and rubbed her hands over her eyes. She was still damn tired, and she didn't know why. Maybe she should just have another rest after a shower. Shrugging her shoulders, she moved into the bathroom. Quickly she started stripping off her clothes. First to end up on the floor were her black baggy pants, next went the black shorts, then the black tank top, and then surprise of all surprise, that left her in her bra and panties. Which, for a change, were black in color.

Turning on the shower, she stepped carefully into the warm stream. She actually had to bite back a moan, the feeling of finally getting rid of all the sweat and sand sticking to her skin was just that great of a feeling.

She cleaned herself as well as she could with no soap and no shampoo, but then it didn't really matter that much, at least all the old filth was off. Half an hour later, she stepped out of the shower and decided to use her soft cotton pants as a towel. She didn't need them now anyways; it was too warm to wear them.

Once she was dry, she pulled on her black lace bra, and then bent down to pull her lace panties up her legs. When she looked up she found herself staring straight into dark welders goggles. Standing in shock for about a minute, Erin finally stopped gapping like a fish.

"Riddick?"

* * *

**Reviews:**

SharonH: Yes, it was intense. I actually didn't think it would turn out as good as it did. I was very please with that chapter. I'm glad you liked it too!

Sitabird3: Thank you! I'm glad I've finally won you over. Sorry if you find this chapter a little…dry, shall we say? But just think about what next chapter is going to be like….however I do have to watch myself, because of the restrictions and such on here now….I might have to write two versions of the chapter and post the R version somewhere else…. We shall see.

Social Control: Winter holidays? Holy…. What? Damn…. Anyways, yes, those quotes… I like putting the quotes there because whenever I read other peoples work and they have quotes, I always think it's awesome… Your second quote really got me thinking, and I am trying to see if I can work it into the story, so thank you so much! Please keep reviewing!

Shadowglove: Sorry for the wait, but writers block is a bitch. Hope you liked this chapter even though there wasn't much too it…next chapter is going to be hot…believe me. Keep reviewing!

Bima: Ah, my most loyal reviewer! Yeah, you could easily tolerate a chapter every hour or one everyday, but I can't tolerate that much time spent on a computer. I love my computer to bits, but I got to get out of the house. Sorry, but I hope you like this chapter! Review!

Angels: Yeah, the "She's mine" Seems to be getting everyone…. I love it too. What can I say, that would be so hot. Anyways, thanks for the review! Keep R&R.

Bree3354: We'll see about that…maybe, maybe not. One might stay and one might go home, or both of them might stay...or both go home. It tricky, you see. But I have a very rough sketch of what is going to happen. Keep R&R!

FeroxFemina18: To my fan, Thank you so very much for the review. Yes, Ritalin is easy to forget, I have a few friends that take it and one that sells it to other people…hmm…that's not right, but anyways, glad you liked the chapter. And thank you for the love! Keep reviewing!

FitMama: Thank you, thank you. Keeping him in character is hard; I've got to admit. But I try my best. I'll probably slip somewhere, but oh well, that's why this is a fan fiction! Thanks! Review again!

Boricateengirl12: Thanks! I thought it was the best too! I shall keep going, but it might be slow going….meh. Keep R&R!

Buecha: Hmmmm… I'm pretty sure that I'm going to go along with the original storyboard since it's my first fanfiction, so I just figure it would be best if I did. Might change something here and there, but that's about it. Hope you liked this chapter!

Crematoriacon: Ahhh, this was the review that gave me the idea for Paris. I knew someone said that Erin should kick Paris' ass, but I forgot whom. Anyways, thanks for the idea, and don't worry, she will!

TeaCat: Thank you, I very much appreciate all your reviews and such. Keep them coming!

Black Nighting Gale: Glad you like it, I will keep writing, and I try to update as soon as I can. Keep reviewing!

Dinah Helleborne: Oh yeah, the animalistic passiveness is damn hot. If I were the kind of girl, if I had the shot, then I would defiantly jump Vin Diesel's sexy ass. But unfortunately, I'm not that kind of girl, and I don't have a shot however, that's what fan fictions are for. I try to update fast, but I have this nagging thing called a life, and this other nagging thing called a mother that takes so much time out of my writing. I'm sorry. Thank you, I tend to like my music, movies and hobbies. They make life so much fun. Review again!

Arrna: Of course he doesn't! Gesssh, its Riddick! And just cause your odd, doesn't mean that you get odd days! Come on now! if you want me to update faster then I get odd days! Hmmm…?

Johnny Evelyn: Your right, I can't resist. Puppy dog eyes get me every time, but don't tell anyone…gotta keep up my tough rep, you know how it is. Review again pretty please?

Cateyes-120: Yeah, I'm going to start changing the atmosphere of the story, so Erin needed to take her pills to start getting more serious and less….err…. hyper and crazy? Johns just wanted some ass, think bout it, he spent so much time cashing after Riddick that he probably hasn't gotten laid in so long, so, yea, and besides, I can see him stooping so long as to try and rape someone…maybe that's just me being cruel, but oh well. Review again!

I Hope It Rains: Thank you!

Nien Zien-ya aka Oni-chan: yepp yepp! I really appreciate you reviewing, especially since English isn't you first language. I thank you for the continued support, even if it is a silent support. If your from Indonesia…does that mean you speak Japanese? (Maps and the world isn't really my forte) I just thought you might, because you add '-chan' to your nickname, so…yea…. Iunno. Anyways, thanks so very much for the review, and if you feel like it, please review again!

Ailias Kurai: Don't feel dirty. Actually, I'm not sure why you feel dirty, but whatever. Thanks for the review!

Hakumei Doragon: thank you! Please review again!

FantasyChild64: Thank you, I'll try to update more. Are you happy now though? Keep reviewing!

Holy crap! You guys! I've got over 100 reviews now:Sniffs: You're going to make me cry! You all are so good to me! Thank you all so very much….now do you guys wanna try for 200:Grins:

* * *

Lets try to make 200 now!

You know you wanna!

Just go ahead!

Push the purpley button!


	13. A Little Fun in the Bathroom

A/N: Okay, I know, I've let you all down. But it was the end of summer, and I wanted to make the best of it. Don't balm me! Then school started, and I was pretty busy with all that. So now I finally got the chance to write… I hope you all don't hate me now, cause I really like having all you guys read and review my story! So, pleas enjoy this chapter.

-Rin

P.S: Have I said I'm really, really sorry? Well I am.

**Important: I would just like to say sorry (yes, more sorry's) for the fact that my last chapter had a lot of spelling and grammer mistakes. I don't have a beta reader anymore, and I usually just write the chapters and then want to get them up fast, so the checking isn't too good. I hope that you guys and forgive me for this as well….**

**Disclaimer**: Yes, that's it, I own Pitch Black, and yet here I am writing a Fan Fiction about it… err… are you mentally stable? I barely own anything in my own room! How could I ever even think of owning Pitch Black?

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"It's a question of lust, it's a question of trust, it's a question of not letting what we've built up crumble to dust"

-Unknown

"Riddick?" Erin said in shock.

Riddick just continued staring at her, and even through the goggles, Erin could feel the intensity in his eyes.

"Wha….Er…How long have you been standing there, exactly?" Asked Erin, a nervous stutter cracking her voice.

"Long enough" Replied Riddick in an even deeper voice then normal, if that was even possible.

Erin looked at him in a mix between anger and embarrassment. She wasn't one to show off her body; hardly anyone had seen her in any state of undress. She could feel the heat in her cheeks, and knew she must look like a walking tomato.

"That's…. great. Now can you leave, please?"

"No"

"Why the hell not?" asked Erin, throwing her hands in the air. _Why must everyone be so difficult?_

Riddick didn't answer; he just took one slow step forward. Erin's eyes widened. She had seen this shit in movies all the time, where the guy almost stalks the girl until she had no place to go, and then he pounced and they somehow ended up having sex. Well, it wouldn't work on her! _Right?_

Erin nervously fumbled her hands around, needing something to distract herself. Finally feeling the cold air on her still damp skin, Erin was about to bend down to grab some clothes when Riddick took yet another step towards her.

She looked up in surprise, _how the hell had he gotten so close?_ Moving back a step, her back hit up against the sink. Glancing over her shoulder in shock, Erin cursed the existence of all sinks, and hoped they all burned in hell.

Feeling Riddick's body heat on her damp skin, she whipped her face forward, and almost bumped her nose on his chest. Looking up, she looked right into his goggles, and got lost in them. She wondered what his eyes would look like this close up in the dark. Would they shine brightly and have swirls in them maybe?

Having been lost in thought, Erin jumped when she felt his hands slide up her back and pull her closer. His huge hands easily covered the expanse of her back.

"Shh…. Calm down" Whispered Riddick.

_Is his face getting closer, or is it just me?_ Erin thought, looking up at his chiseled features. She could feel the muscles on his arms as he pulled her even closer, saw the thick-corded muscles in his neck pull and stretch as he leaned down. But once his lips touched hers, she just closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Enjoyed the fact that she felt safe in the arms of the man who had saved her from rape. Enjoyed the fact that this was what she had dreamed of ever since watching the movie.

His tongue prodded at her lips, and she eagerly opened up to him, moving her tongue out to meet his. Both of them were fighting for dominance, even though Erin knew he would win. She never went down without a fight.

She moved her hands from their limp position by her sides, up her back. Slowly caressing him, she finally got up enough courage, and moved her hands down to his ass, where she gently squeezed. Riddick let out a growl that moved through her mouth, and all the way down her body. The side of Erin's lips quirked up in amusement, but the smile was quickly whipped from her face when Riddick's hands harshly grabbed her ass and picked her up, promptly depositing her on the sink ledge.

Erin took this as an invitation to wrap her legs around his waist, using her muscles to drag him closer so that their pelvises were perfectly aligned. Erin moaned into Riddick's mouth, feeling the growing bulge in his pants. Riddick brought his hands up under her bra, kneading the soft mound of breast. Bringing his thumb and index finger together, Riddick gently pinched her nipples, making Erin pull her mouth away from his and bit down on the exposed skin at his shoulder. Her hands clenched on his back in his shirt. Riddick continued to roll her nipples between his fingers, and brought his mouth down to the smooth column of her neck, lapping at her damp skin.

Erin needed to feel more of his skin, so tugging at his black tank top; she started pulling it out of his pants and up his body. She almost drooled, watching as the smooth, rock solid body was revealed to her greedy eyes. Riddick lifted up his meaty arms to let her pull his shirt completely off, and right when it cleared his finger tips, he almost lunged at her, plastering his mouth to her, pulling her tongue out to play with his.

Erin was determined to not lose herself in his demanding kiss; she wanted to have a little fun. Moving her hands onto his tensed back, she softly kneaded the hot flesh. Suddenly, she was once again distracted by Riddick pushing one of his hands down the front of her panties. Moaning in surprise, she throw back her head, arching her body against Riddick's' strong frame.

Riddick slowly prodded her womanhood with his finger, making Erin wither against her. Erin humped against his finger, desperate to feel it in her, but Riddick moved his finger back when she moved her body forward. Groaning is frustration; Erin let her body relax as much as she could against him. Finally, he pushed his finger in, taking it slow, letting her get accustomed to the feel and size of it. Erin panted, her desire spiking and making her almost see stars.

"ERIN!" someone yelled.

Erin's eyes snapped open, looking into Riddick's goggled eyes first, then towards the closed bathroom door. Someone was calling for her. She blinked, trying to get her thoughts clear, trying to get her thoughts off the fact that Riddick had a finger up her.

Riddick growled, and it was so menacing a growl, that Erin almost felt afraid. However, she knew his anger wasn't directed at her, but at the person calling for her.

"ERIN?"

"WHAT?" She yelled back, in a breathless voice that didn't sound like her.

Footsteps came closer to the bathroom door, Erin panicked and pulled Riddick's hand out of her panties, and pushed him away slightly, jumping to the floor and rushing over to the door to lean against it.

"What's taking you so long?" asked Reena, obviously the one who had interrupted all their fun.

"I was just about to come…. out. I guess I got caught up in feeling the water wash over me." said Erin, intentionally throwing in the joke at the beginning, knowing that Reena wouldn't catch it.

Obviously Riddick did, because she felt his body heat a second before he brought his body up against hers. Bringing his hands around, he started to knead her breasts again.

"Well, hurry up, everyone is gathering at one of the bigger houses to discuss what should happen now." said Reena, her voice getting fainter as she moved out of the house.

Erin sighed in relief and pushed Riddick's' hands off her. Even though she was greatly enjoying what he was doing, she had to get dressed and get out there. Reena was probably waiting for her.

She turned around and looked at Riddick one last time, taking in his beautiful body. Then she bent down and started pulling on her clothes. All the time that she was doing this; she could feel the heavy weight of his gaze on her. Finally, once she was dressed, she stood up straight and walked to Riddick. Going up on the tips of her toes, Erin gently kissed him, then spun on her feet, opened the door, and left.

* * *

**Reviews:**

Shadowglove: Thank you so very much! And, I wish he were real too. Hope you liked the chapter.

SharonH: I think you're the only person who likes cliffhangers. I'm glad you think I did it well though, I wasn't even thinking about it really, I just got tired of writing. Review again?

Sitabird3: LOL, I love that song too, its just so out of the ordinary. I had a bit of fun writing this chapter, but it's so hard to get their reactions right, and all that. But I hope you liked it!

Social Control: I like your quotes, and I'm trying to find a way to use them, probably in the next chapter. I'm soooo sorry that I didn't update fast like usual. I feel so bad! I really do. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Please review again.

Bima: Nah, I wanted her to be a virgin, I think it just adds to the reactions and actions of the characters…. Or maybe its just me. I think that being a virgin is now almost portrayed as a bad thing (Oddly), and I want to almost…prove I guess, that being a virgin is a good thing, and keeping it till your 18 or whatever doesn't make you a prude. Right, so, hope you liked the chapter, Review?

Ailias Kurai: I would feel sorry for her too, poor girl..I think I might be torturing her a bit too much. Oh well, review again, pretty please?

Buecha: I'm sorry! I didn't update soon like you asked…. I'm so sorry, but I'll try to update faster from now on. Please review?

White rose-Black Stems: sorry, sorry, I'll try to update faster next time! Please review!

Angels: Thank you, I hope your still with me after that long wait, review again!

Cateyes-120: Thank you, and thank you for the e-mail, it made me start kicking my own ass to get in gear and start working again. Please review!

Johnny Evelyn: Showers are great… I use all the hot water up though, so my dad is always mad bout it…oh well. Hope you liked this chapter!

Dinah Helleborne: He is very hott, I must admit. I wish Vin was in our league…that would be so great. Thank you for the compliment, and I hope that I still have your interest in the story. Please review again!

TeaCat: thanks, hope you like this chapter, sorry for the wait!

Black Nighting Gale: Sorry for the wait, please review again.

FantasyChild64: I'm sorry for the wait…I hope you didn't give up on this story, and I hope you review again!

Creepy Draken: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm glad you actually like my story and gave it a shot. I just hope I didn't ruin that by not updating fast enough. Review again!

Hakumei-Doragon: LOL, yea, I know how you feel. Sorry for the slow update, hope your still with me. Review again, pretty please?

Arrna: LMAO, yesssss! I rock! Joking, I'm sorry about the slow update, I hope you liked this chapter though. Please review again.

Ojosdegato: How was this chapter? Hope this cheered you up a bit! Please review again!

Octavia-Snape: I'm glad I pulled yet another person who usually doesn't go for this kind of story into this! I feel so special! Please review again!

Crematoriacon: I want her to kick Paris' ass too. He's so annoying. I'm honestly not really planning that much, I just sit down and start typing and it all plans itself. So, we shall see what the future chapters hold. I don't know if you have access here yet, or not, but I will send you the chapter anyways. Thank you, and please review again!

Opah: Tsk, tsk, blowing your homework to read my story…? Okay, I'll let it go this time…LOL, joking! I'm so happy that my story beats out homework! The joy! Sorry for the long wait, I hope I haven't lost you. Please review!

Cheeto's R Yummy: No, I wrote another chapter, see? It was just that my life was really busy for the last few weeks. Not the B words! Oh, the HORORR! LOL, review again!

Johnny Evelyn:…..Two reviews for one chapter? Whoa…. I'm so sorry! I am! Forgive me?

KHSsSoccerGurl: thank you, I hope your still with me. Keep reviewing!

Briana(again): I wrote another chapter, see? I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. I hope you don't hate me?

Kashike-chan: blue? Really? Hmm… I guess it could be different. Next time look for the blue button then! There, problem solved. Sorry for the long wait. Please review again.

Elrohir Lover: Sorry for the slow update. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.

Redneck Chick: thank you! I hope I haven't lost you. Please review again!

Marlu5: I will finish it, don't worry. Please review again!

Marlu5: two reviews? Whoa… okay, I'm sooo sorry, I didn't mean for the wait to be so long!

Bima: Ugh, I know, I'm sorry!

Veriea Fornnan: two words. Thank you.

Aewnaur: I know, the long wait…sigh… I am soo sorry. I feel terrible about it, but life got in the way yet again. Hope your still interested in the story! Review again!

Animagious-White-Tiger: I'm sorry… it seemed like a good place to end… sorry for the long wait. Review again!

Winoforever63: Thank you. I'm sorry for the wait. Please review again.

Okay, whoa, finally, that's all the reviewers (hopefully). Thank you all for taking the time to review and thank you especially to those of you who reviewed twice to try and get my butt in motion, it really helped! As I said in almost all the review responses, I am sooo sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me?

* * *

Forgive me?

You know you want to!

I'll use the puppy dog eyes on you!

Please review again!

You guys keep me going with every review!


	14. That's Just Peachy

**A/N:** Yea, I know, I've been gone for so long. Let me explain though.

1.)I am now in Grade 11, which means that the workload is a lot worse then last year, and marks count and such.

2.)I'm in Army Cadets, which means that 2 days a week are completely taken up by that, no counting the extra stuff I have to do for that.

3.)I have a job, which means my Friday nights are gone as well as my Saturdays.

See? I have every little time for this story, but don't worry, I will continue it. It will just take a little while. However, I will try to get at least two more chapters up during holidays and such. Okay? Alright. Enjoy this chapter (It's a bit boring, but I just wanted to get it up so you guys know that I didn't forget about you.)

Once again, sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Black. And I defiantly do not own Riddick. If I did, I would never leave my room. :Wink:.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Strength is no more than how well you hide your pain."

-Unknown

Walking out into the scorching heat was almost a welcome relief to Erin. Shit, it felt like a breath of cold air brushing against her overly heated skin. _Riddick sure knows how to get a chick all hot and bothered_, Erin thought while fanning herself a bit.

Looking around her and shading her eyes from the sun, Erin spotted Reena standing a little ways off talking to someone. She squinted her eyes a bit more, and almost groaned out loud when she saw who it was. Goddamn Paris. He's such a fucking pedophile. I swear he's like my dads age…or older, Erin thought shaking her head in shame. Sighing, Erin started walking towards them. When she got closer, she could tell how tense Reena was and started walking faster. Reaching them, she shoved herself in between them.

"Hiya Paris!" Erin said, slapping him on the shoulder a bit harder then what would be considered friendly. "What ya up to, you crazy old man?"

Paris took a step back, rubbing his shoulder, "Absolutely nothing. Me and the lovely Reena here were just having a nice little chat."

"That's just peachy. Anyways, lets go to the meeting, shall we?" Erin asked.

Without waiting for a reply, Erin grabbed Paris' forearm and started dragging him towards the house where she could see Imam entering.

"I do say! Get your dirty little mitts off me this instance!" Paris cried out, trying to pull his arm away from her.

Erin held fast and pulled him down so that he was walking very slouched over, "Listen here you moronic bastard, if you try anything with my friend, I will personally castrate you and shove it down you damn throat. Do you understand me? Or do you need a demonstration?" She asked, yet again tapping the blade of her knife on his thigh.

Paris stuttered and shook his head in the positive.

"Peachy" Said Erin in an overly cheerful voice.

She pulled the knife away and gave him a little smack on the ass. Why? She wasn't really sure, but oh well. Paris took off at a slow jog, one hand covering his ass, looking over his shoulder occasionally to stare in disbelief at her. Erin could see the menace in his eyes though. She would have to keep her guard up now. Oh well.

Erin let all thoughts go and started skipping happily back to where Reena was slowly walking. Reena stared at her.

"What was that about?" Reena asked, looking at her suspiously.

"What was what about?"

"You and Paris?"

"Oh, me and Paris are best buds, didn't you know?" Erin asked sarcastically.

"Oh…Okay there Erin. If you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to."

"Don't worry about it. You really don't wanna know."

"Okay. Anyways, you look a bit flushed Erin…you feeling fine?" Reena asked, seemingly concerned.

"Oh, I'm more then fine, that's for sure." Erin grinned.

"Shit. What have you done now?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Bullshit."

"You ever notice how strange that word is? I mean… I don't normally like talking about shit. And in all seriousness, I've never even seen bull shit. I've seen horse shit, cow shit, dog shit, cat shit, but never bull shit. And you know what else is strange? The fact that dogs and cats hate each other. I mean…they could get so much more done if they were just-"

"Erin, enough. God, I know that almost all talk about animals is a sag way into your 'Penguin Army' theory. Which, by the way, is just plain strange." Reena shook her head.

"Fine, fine. All I have to say is that if you hook them up with some weapons of mass destruction, we could take over the world! And honestly, who doesn't want penguins to rule the world? They're cute, they're dangerous, and they have such grace while blowing people to smiverines! It's a win-win situation is all I'm saying."

Reena just looked at her.

"Moving on. What's with your stalker?" Erin asked, pointing a thumb behind them.

Reena frowned and looked behind her to find one of the Islam boys ducking into a doorway.

"What the hell? How long has he been following me?" Reena asked, kind of freaked out.

"How am I supposed to know? Oh well. Lets just get this damn meeting over with." Erin said.

She pushed the door open and walked into the house where the meeting was being held. Moving further in, she was suddenly bumped in the shoulder. Looking up she found herself watching Johns walking into the room and taking a cup of water. When he turned around, he gave her the once-over, stopping at her breasts, which were more visible because she was only wearing a tank top now. Erin could feel her eyes narrowing, and her temper rising. However, before she could say anything, which would probably result in a fight, Reena dragged her over to a corner where there were two chairs. Reena took the seat next to Imam and they started talking happily.

"Okay, lets get this started, shall we?" Johns said.

"Riddick isn't here yet though!" Jack pointed out.

Just at that moment, in strolled Riddick. Erin could still see water droplets rolling down his skin. She almost started drooling. He had obviously just got out of the shower. _Sexy bastard. He's probably doing this on purpose_, thought Erin. Shaking her head, Erin tuned back into the meeting.

"-Anyone seen the young one? Ali?" Imam asked, looking slightly panicked.

"Has anyone checked the coring room?"

Erin's eyebrows rose. She had forgotten about this. _Shit. Reena is going to kill me_, she thought. Everyone was running out of the room, but Erin walked at a slow pace. She already knew what was going to happen. It was sad and all that, but it was what was suppose to happen.

Riddick looked back at her. His eyes were intense, even behind the lenses. She could feel them studying her. He was probably wondering why she wasn't running with the rest. All she could do was shrug. He turned back around and caught up with the others.

Erin stood a little ways off of the coring room and watched through the open doors as Ali's body was found, and as the group started looking around. Reena, who had probably seen the body since she seemed to stay close to Imam now suddenly looked back at her. Her eyes were watery, and she looked like she was in a lot of pain. Erin almost winced at that look. Reena knew that Erin had known this was going to happen. Erin could have stopped it, but she didn't. Reena turned away her head, in shame, in disgust, Erin didn't know, and didn't really want to know. She could only think that she had done the right thing.

Self-preservation at it greatest, right? Riddick was staring at her again. Erin finally felt all her emotions rise up, and she glared back at him in defiance. He continued to look at her, but then finally looked at Shazza who was talking to him.

Erin had no choice but to let everything play out. Reena was relaying on her to get them home. The first step to getting home was to stay alive. To survive. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. There was nothing she could do. Erin steeled herself, preparing for what she knew was going to come next.

It was only going to get hard from now on.

* * *

Please, please, please review? 

Press

Lovely

Little

Button! -


	15. And Then, There Was Still Light

A/N: Yes, I know, its been way to long. So I shall try to beg for your forgiveness by saying I really didn't mean to take this long. I have just had complete writers block, haven't been writing in so long, it took me about 2 months to write this chapter. So you all have my deepest apologies, and I hope I still have some readers left.

Onto other news, I still do need someone to go over my chapters before I post them. If anyone is still up to it, post in a review that you are interested and leave your e-mail. I'm looking for someone who has MSN just because it would be easier to get a hold of them.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Sleep is a beautiful thing"

Erin broke into a run once she reached the edge of the settlement. She was aiming for the valley with all the bones. She knew that she really shouldn't be leaving the settlement without telling anyone, but she just had to get away. From Reena and from the accusing looks.

Stumbling once or twice in her mad dash, it took her a little over 10 minutes of running to finally reach the start of the bones. Out of breath, she used one of the giant bones as a leaning post and gasped for air. The humidity and the stress of the day pounding down onto her. She felt like she was burning. Burning in a flame that she had set alight herself.

Erin had once dreamt about magically appearing in her favourite movie. She had dreamed of how she had saved the others, and been saved by Riddick. And yet here was her dream, a reality now, and she was not so brave to stand up and save anyone when she knew what was going to happen. It had just been a dream then though, and she could be whatever she wanted in her dreams. Reality was so much more harsh and cruel, and when the going got tough (which she knew it would very soon), would she finally step up and do something for once? Or would she let what is supposed to happen play itself out in front of her eyes while she stands back in the shadows? She didn't know.

Feeling heavy eyes on her, she slowly moved her head from where it was resting against the giant bones, and found herself staring yet again into the inky blackness of welding goggles.

"You shouldn't be out here alone...you never know what could sneak up behind you." Riddick said to her, stalking around her.

"Then I suppose I should be grateful that you've taken up stalking now?" She bit back, in no mood to have anyone around her right then.

She could feel his eyes piercing into her. In anger or searching for something, she didn't know, and nor did she care to find out. Straightening out, she started forwards at a lazy stroll. Sinking gratefully into the cool shadows of the bones. She could feel him following, though for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

Some time passed before he once again broke the silence.

"You know something that all of us don't."

"I do? And what do you suppose that might be?" She snapped.

"I figured you might like to share that little bit of information with me." He replied calmly back.

"I know nothing that you guys don't know. I don't make it a habit to crash land on deserted planets." She hissed at him, her nerves too thin to care that she was saying this to a man how could kill her with one hand if need be.

"You and your friend were not on the ship when it first took off."

Erin froze at that. "And how would you know this?"

"Because I am very observant. Fry didn't know who you were, and she met with all the passengers when they were first boarding. Perhaps she shrugged it off as just not taking notice, but the others didn't know you either."

"And say that little story is true, then how did we end up on this planet? Think logically Riddick, there's no other way for us to be here."

Riddick just looked at her for a while, the shadows making his face seem menacing, the things nightmares are made of. And it was then that she finally grasped what was going on. Before it had all been like a surreal dream. She hadn't taken it too serious. But here she was, in a freaking movie of all things! Where half of the people who had started off alive, were going to die. With the added two, what did that mean? Would someone else die instead because of their interference? She was trying to stay out of the way, not make any move to change the story. But thinking about it, why would they be put here unless they were supposed to make a change? They were here for a reason...or at least she hoped so. She just didn't know what that reason was yet.

"Everyone has their secrets Riddick. And sometimes, those secrets are best kept unknown until the right moments." She said softly, her anger deflated and washed away with the new revelations.

"Secrets get people killed." He said gravely.

"No kidding." Was her bitter response.

She turned around and started heading back the way she had come. Riddick fell into step beside her and together they both walked into the camp together. She was the same person she was when she left, she was still confused and stressed, but she felt like she had discovered something big. It made her hold her head up a bit more. She felt like whatever came her way, it may be tough, but she would get through it.

Erin walked towards the hut that she and reena were sharing. Walking into the dull light caused her to have to stand at the entrance and let her eyes adjust to the sudden light change. When they finally did, she saw Reena sitting on the edge of the bed. Walking closer, Erin could see the dried tear tracks, and she sighed in frustration. She stood still, waiting for Reena to acknowledge her presence first.

"His body was eaten apart. I saw it. But his face...you could still see the look of terror. I don't know what killed him, the terror and shock of actually seeing the things, or they monsters actually tearing his body apart." Whispered Reena, her voice still holding a lot of emotion.

Erin said nothing, and just continued standing and watching her friend intently.

"I'm...I'm afraid that what happened to him is going to happen to me, Erin! I don't want to die! Not here, not like that, and certainly not without experiencing all that my life has to give. Maybe your right, maybe we should stand aside and watch the events that you know are going to happen, actually happen...But then I think of what kind of a life that boy could have had. Such a waste. Such a fucking waste." Reena progressively got louder throughout her speech.

Erin sighed, and tentively took a seat beside her friend. "I don't know what's the right move anymore Reena. I wasn't prepared for this, despite what I am think. I'm just as confused as you are."

"The crazy shit we get into, huh?" Reena tried to joke, whipping away a stray tear.

"Crazy shit." Whispered Erin, pulling her friend into a hug.

* * *

She had lost track of time. With no darkness, no way to tell when it was 'night', her body felt like it was slowing down. She was getting to much sun. It felt like she was jet lagged, but she knew it was just because her body's clock was all messed up. And on top of that, the damn heat was just adding to it. She had taken another shower, but as soon as she stepped out of it, it felt like the sweat just clinged right back onto her.

All in all, she was tired, and dirty, and getting very grumpy. Everyone was running around doing whatever needed to be done. Erin had decided to go on strike. Strike from what exactly? She wasn't sure, but whatever it was, she was on strike, and she decided to work on her tan, watching the coming and going's of the people she had been stranded with. Jack was running around, but staying close so she...er...'he' could still see everyone else. Fry was working on the ship, and Erin knew that Riddick would soon be giving her a little bit of a scare. Johns was somewhere...come to think of it; she hadn't seen much of him. Reena was off helping Imam and his remaining boys do whatever they decided to do. The others she had no idea where they were.

And so, lying on her back with an arm thrown over her eyes to protect them seemed like the best course of action. When on a planet with 2 suns, it was obviously telling you something. And for once, she was up for some tanning. The strike was going well. She felt that the higher authorities were really considering her demands…er….well, at least she could pretend that she actually gave out a list of demands.

She honestly was feeling pretty useless right now though. There was nothing that she really could do. She knew computers fairly well, but that was back on Earth, where technology hadn't even advanced this far. So unless they had a computer with Windows XP, which she highly doubted, she had no idea about how she could help out. So in light of her being useless, sleeping in the sun was the next best thing. Erin closed her eyes and relaxed her tensed muscles, and proceeded to do just that. Sleep was a beautiful thing.

* * *

Sorry for the chapter being so short. Just give me time, I swear the plot and story-line are starting to come back to me. Next chapter I will push to be long.

Please review, only your reviews keep me going on this story, I was about to give up, but reading the reviews helped kick my ass in gear. Thanks to all those who reviewed before.


	16. Strange Glowy Men

A/N: I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this, but I've still been getting a few reviews every now and then, so it was hard to try and forget about it. I haven't given up, just very slow updates thats all. I am going to try and work on that though.

Let me know what ya think. I'm still not sure where I'm going with this really. No worries though, I'm good under pressure.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Strange Glowy-men"

It was dark. That was the first sure sign that something was definitely wrong. The second was the chill that was running through her body. After getting use to the incredible heat that was a constant on the god-forsaken planet she was stuck on, anything different seemed just…well…wrong. And it wasn't like the chill that was currently running down her spine was comforting. More like the exact opposite.

Erin wasn't sure what the fuck had happened. She had been lying around, on strike (and she felt she was making headway on her demands and getting her point across…even if she wasn't sure what her point was), and now she was cold, and it was dark. She opened her eyes as wide as she could, like it would somehow magically help her see something. Still nothing.

She sat up, and brought her hands up to her face. Not being able to even see your own fucking hands in front of your face is when you know you're in trouble. She could feel the panic start to set in.

There had to be a reasonable explanation. Of course there had to be. Duh. There always is. She was fine. Maybe, she just saw something really ugly! Like Johns' hairy butt! No….that would have just made her puke her guts out and probably push her to kill him…slowly. So…what did that leave then? The night had come?

But…even that didn't make sense. They wouldn't have left her here…would they? Fuck.

Erin got up, holding her hands in front of her. Once she was standing, she just stared at the inky darkness in front of her. _The first step is always the hardest, right?_ She thought. _Here goes nothing._ Slowly putting her foot out, she brought it down onto solid ground. One down, who knows how many more to go! Erin put her whole weight onto her extended foot, and almost fell flat on her ass when suddenly the inky blackness changed to a rapid torrent of changing scenes. The wind that hadn't existed a moment ago pushed against her body, forcing her to take that one step she had taken back.

The scenes around her were changing so fast, she couldn't make it out completely. She knew that it was the planet she was stuck on though. The wind pushed harder against her, making her have to dig her feet into the ground and throw her weight into it to stay standing. The scenes around her sped up even fast if that were possible, making Erin start to feel dizzy.

Just when Erin felt she couldn't stand it anymore, and was going to throw up the meager bit of food she had in her stomach, the wind and the scenes just stopped. It was so sudden that she fell flat on her face in the soft sand. Groaning, Erin pushed her top half up from the sand, spitting out sand.

"Fucking sand." she mumbled.

"Calm your anger young one." came a booming voice from the darkness.

Erin jolted straight up and looked around the inky darkness trying to see where the voice had come from.

"Who's there?" she questioned into the darkness, keeping her voice in a whisper like disturbing the silence would somehow bring trouble.

And like everything else that seemed to be happening in this strange fucked up nightmare, or whatever it was, a brightly glowing figure suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her to throw her arm in front of her eyes to block the unexpected.

"Ok, the whole suddenly appearing thing? Yeaa, getting REALLY fucking old." Erin stated in a monotone voice, obviously unimpressed.

"Well damn, and here I was, practicing my dramatic entrance for the last year. All that time gone to waste! Oh! Woe is me!" said the being, which Erin could now see was a man as the glow around him waned.

Narrowing her eyes, she said "Aren't mystical beings not supposed to posses a sarcastic nature?"

"Aren't little girls supposed to be nice?" The man retorted smartly.

"My mother always told me not to talk to strangers either, and yet here I am, standing around in pitch darkness talking to a fucking glowing man. Either way, it's a moot point, I'm not a little girl anymore. This is pure woman right here." She figured she would throw some sass into the argument.

"You assumed that I was talking about your form. I was actually referring to your age. And your attitude seems to contribute to the fact that you are, indeed, a little girl. But, I digress. I was not sent here to play childish games with you."

"Puhleaseeeee! You totally started that argument! So I'm calling bullshit! But, whatever, I'll just take the higher ground of the two of us, and ask you what gives?"

"Hmmm…" The mans eyes were narrowed. Erin could tell he wanted to say something back, but knew that if he did they would never get to the real reason of this strange scene.

"So be it. You were brought here due to the obvious guidance that you are in need of." His voice had changed from sarcastic to sage-like in the matter of a second flat.

"Whoa, whoa! How bout we start with the basics here. Who, what, where and why. Didn't you learn how to do introductions properly?"

"Girl, you try my patience. However, you do provide a valid point. Forgive me for my lack of through explanation of the situation. Who I am matters not. What does matter is that the elementals of the universe you are currently residing in have been searching for someone who could help twist what was to come to a more….favorable outcome. You, for some unexplainable reason that I can not fathom, were chosen upon to be the one who would bear this burden. Your friend was taken along with you, because the elementals had decided she would be able to accurately guide you in the struggles you would face. Obviously, they underestimated your reluctance to listen to reason--"

"HEY!" Erin interrupted, affronted by the mans insult.

"—HOWEVER!" The man said loudly, gaining her attention once again as well as her silence. "They would not give up so easily after all their hard work. Do you know how difficult it is to drag two people into a completely different universe?"

"Wow, let me think bout that one…..obviously I have a very extensive knowledge into the traveling of universes even though the people on my planet have only been able to get to the moon and even that is debated against even happening." As usual, the sarcastic reply came without much thought.

"Your ignorance will have to be kept in check. Now, do try to restrain yourself, I will not be repeating myself, and I don't appreciate being interrupted."

"Please continue, your highness." Erin added a bow to make it even more dramatic.

"That's much better. As I was saying, you were sent here to change some events Erin, though it is obvious that you were reluctant to do so. Up to now though, we really could have cared less what you did change. If you had saved those boys, they would have just been killed either way. Their fates have already been determined. No, there is one in particular who's fate the elementals have taken an interest in."

"I'd like to take a wild guess here and say Riddick?"

"Of course. His destiny will affect so many people in this universe. The elementals included. Self-preservation is strong within all living beings, the elementals are no different. You will act as his guide, and I stress the GUIDE part. Not his whore. Though that show was minimally impressive."

"Gah! You pervert! You watched me and him doing….that thing we were doing? How gross." Erin shuddered in disgust.

"I only watched it starting, I had enough after that. We hadn't planned on there being any kind of connection between you two beside that of two warrior spirits. We obviously miscalculated, and that could cause some very serious repercussions down the line of time."

"Well…shit." Erin said, finally not sure on what was really going on anymore.

"My thoughts exactly. If it were up to me, you wouldn't be in this situation, but for some reason unknown to me, you were chosen."

"Unknown to you? Why send me someone to guide me if they don't even know the full story? I demand to speak to your manager." Stomping her foot to accent the demand.

The man just stared at her.

"Dear God, the whole universe is screwed."

And then, she woke up.

Gasping for air, Erin sat up and pressed her hand to where her heart was beating hard against her chest. Looking around with wild eyes, she took in not darkness, but the bright light from the suns, and the natural goings-on of the settlement they had taken over.

Reassured of her surroundings, Erin flopped back into the sand. That experience had actually shook her to the core in a strange way. She could have passed it off as a dream due to the exposure of a strange planet, but it had just felt too real. She couldn't dismiss it.

So she was here for a reason, big fucking whoop. She had known she had to be here for something. Sighing, she pulled herself up from the sand yet again. The whole conversation with Glowy-Man had been useless really. It revealed a whole bunch of nothing, except that she was supposed to help Riddick. But in all honesty, in the movie he had seemed to turn out pretty good, moving onto The Chronicles there had been some serious character development, until finally at the ending he seemed to finally find his rightful place. What was so bad about that ending? But then, was she so sure that this whole thing would play out with how the movie had been? Or were the characters free to choose in this version?

Too many questions, too little answers. She huffed in frustration and looked over to the ship, which was finally opening up again. She watched as Riddick slipped out, glancing once in her direction and inclining his head to her. It was strange seeing the bits in between what was shown in the movie.

_What to do now?_ Erin wondered. Maybe she should go lend a hand? Erin chuckled under her breathe. Her? Help? Yea, right. So instead she just leaned back yet again, and closed her eyes, hoping no dreams would come.

* * *

Thanks for sticking around and waiting on this. I really do appreciate it. I lost my will to write anything for about a year. Which was why there was no updates. Please review though, you guys are the reason I came back here, and got back to writing again. 


End file.
